Family Feud
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Her family? Muggles. His? Magical, and wanting him to find someone to share the rest of his life with. But will they get along? Or drive them apart? RLOC
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Feud

Summary: Her family? Muggles. His? Magical, and wanting him to find someone to share the rest of his life with. But will they get along? Or drive them apart? RLOC

Note: I'll start the Lily/James seventh year fic in a few days. Or whenever I think of a suitable title. If anyone wants to name their parents, go ahead and offer suggestions, otherwise it'll just be ho wit's going now. A little short intro chapter, but the others should be longer.

Chapter 1

The grounds of Hogwarts were scattered with family members of the graduating seventh year class. Including, of course, the parents of Remus Lupin. But not the parents of Gwendolyn Moore.

Mrs. Lupin grinned happily at her son, who smiled sheepishly back at her. As she watched, he turned his attention to a black-haired witch a couple of people down from him and mouthed something.

She turned questioningly to her husband, who shrugged, not having seen it. "Her!" she whispered to him. "That dark haired which, with the little blonde next to her. She seem familiar to you?"

Her husband shook his head. "Not really." he shrugged. "Though Remus may have mentioned her before. Won't know until we find out her name, now will we?"

"But do you see the way she looks at him?" she hissed.

Her husband shrugged again. "Well, then, ask Remus about her when this is over. You'll find out quicker than if you just sit here and wonder about her."

"That's true." Mrs. Lupin sighed. She turned her attention once more to the dark-haired witch, who was now deep in conversation with the blonde witch beside her.

As soon as the ceremony was over, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin quickly joined their son, both of them grinning with pride. After a quick hug, his mother asked, "Remus, that witch you were talking to, who is she?"

"Gwendolyn." he answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Your mother thinks she's in love with you, judging by the way she was looking at you."

"Mother..." Remus groaned. "She's just a friend. And I was just telling her you both were here. Her parents aren't, so I figured that she'd be happy hearing you both were, even though she hasn't met you."

"So, she does fancy you?" his mother began patiently.

Remus groaned again and said, "I don't know! She's just a friend of mine, who's offered to allow me a place to stay."

"Why aren't her parents here?" his father asked, over his mother's protesting splutters.

Remus rolled his eyes and asked, "Why else?" At his parents' confused looks, he said, "Her parents are Muggles. And they think this is a complete and utter waster of time. And their money."

His mother let out a sympathetic noise. "Oh, Remus, that's terrible! Even if they think it's rubbish, they should be here for her."

Remus started to laugh and said, "Mum, really, she's fine with it. I think she's fine with it, anyway."

Just then, Gen bounded over to them, her cheeks pink with excitement. "Hey, Remus, James wanted me to tell you that he's planning a party at The Three Broomsticks. Want to go?"

"I'll be there in a minute, Gwendolyn." he said with a tiny smile. "Tell James not to wait up." He turned to his parents and quickly introduced her.

She gave them a tiny smile and quickly shook hands with both of them. "I'm sorry to run," she said softly, "but James is waiting for me, at least." She brushed a light kiss against Remus's cheek before racing off to Hogsmeade.

Avoiding his mother's gaze, Remus said, "Mum, that didn't mean anything. It was just a friendly kiss."

"And I'm sure James, Sirius, and Peter kiss you as well." she scoffed. "Now go on. Go to your party. And have fun."

Meanwhile, back in London, the parents of Gwendolyn Moore were sitting in the living room of their two-story house, her father reading the paper, feeling slightly happy, seeing as how a case he was working on was going his way.

Her mother was on the couch, absently sipping a glass of bourbon. "Do you think we should have gone?" she asked her husband.

His only response was to ruffle the paper in an annoyed fashion.

"I mean, we're her parents. We should be there." she continued.

"I'm just glad she's getting out of here." her father snapped. "That bloody bird waking us up all hours of the night, her bi-polar bitching. I'm glad to be rid of her." he repeated.

His wife sighed and added, "Well, she won't be too far away. And you'll have to deal with her when she comes over for her stuff."

"Not if she comes when I'm not here." he snapped. "Now drop it."

Instead of dropping it, his wife seemed to continue on, more to herself than to her husband, "I wonder who her roommate is. She's said she's got one. Ooh, I hope it's that Black fellow. He's rather handsome."

"I would rather her roommate NOT be of the opposite sex." her husband barked.

"See?" his wife said, finishing the last of her bourbon. "You DO care about her."

Mr. Moore merely grunted and ruffled his paper once more. His love for his daughter had been completely overshadowed by the fact that she would be getting out of there. And he could not wait for that day to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Family Feud

Note: Still accepting name ideas for her parents

Chapter 2

Emily Lupin stripped off her cloak and absent-mindedly tossed it over the back of the couch. "I can't believe her parents would be that cruel." she muttered, more to herself than to her husband.

"She didn't seem to mind too much." John pointed out, grabbing her cloak and moving it to the tiny closet right behind the front door. "Though I do think you've got a point..."

"About her parents?" Emily asked, looking pleased that her husband was agreeing with her.

"No, about her and Remus."

"Hmm, I think it's sweet. And did you see how he was reacting around her?" Emily got to her feet and followed her husband into the kitchen. She was rather shorter than he was, which caused for a tiny bit of difficulty with reaching for the wine glasses. But she managed.

John smiled softly and said, "Either he's sending her the wrong signals, or he cares about her, too."

The two of them sipped their wine in silence. "John, do you think it would be rude of me to drop by their loft in the morning?" Emily asked softly.

"Hmm? Rude, no. Maybe a little unexpected, but never rude."

Emily smiled softly before muttering something about getting a warm bath and heading to bed. "Good night, Emily," John murmured. "I'll be up there shortly."

A little while later, the two of them were snuggled up together, Emily half-asleep. "Emily, just promise you won't try to force them together. I know you'll mean well, but it might ruin everything."

"I promise." she murmured, before promptly falling asleep.

"Good," John sighed. He was awake long after she had fallen asleep. But he was very careful not to disturb her.

Back at the two story house in London, Mrs. Moore was still wondering whether or not they had done the right thing by not going to the graduation at Hogwarts. Her husband had long gone to bed, and she was curled up on the couch, not wanting to wake him up. He was still very irritated by her little talk about Gwendolyn earlier.

She had to admit it was sort of wrong of them. But she had also been fairly certain that Gwendolyn did not want them there. 'I suppose she figured we'd cause a scene. And knowing her father, I can't say that I would blame her for not wanting us there.'

She shook her head and got to her feet, heading into the kitchen and reaching for a bottle of sherry. "Hmm... no." she murmured to herself, reaching now for the half-empty bottle of bourbon.

Settling herself on the couch a few minutes later, her mind soon wandered to the thought of who Gwendolyn's roommate was. 'I really hope it's that Black fellow. He's rather handsome, and I know he would probably take good care of her.'

But then she figured that would probably never happen. Gwendolyn hated him. She had even gone so far as to smash his ice cream in his face that last time she had gone to Diagon Alley with her.

Or maybe Gwendolyn had been playing hard to get. Who knew, really?

With a sigh, Mrs. Moore frowned at her empty glass, contemplating getting another one. Instead, she dropped it in the sink and headed back to bed.

The next morning, Emily was awake much earlier than her husband was. She took a quick shower and carefully changed into a Muggle outfit, hoping she did a good job. After all, Remus had said they were staying near Muggles. What they would think of her if they saw her in her robes!

She couldn't allow that to happen to Gwendolyn and Remus. But she would Disapparate there, unsure of how to get there by foot.

It was Gwendolyn who greeted her first. Her long black hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, her halter top the same shade as her blue eyes. Emily was very quick to comment on it.

"Thanks," Gen smiled softly. "My mother probably wouldn't like it. But who cares, really? Remus is probably in the kitchen, if you're looking for him." She glanced around the living room at the large pile of boxes. "Um... if you can get in there."

"No need." Remus managed to scramble over the boxes with a sheepish smile at his mother. "We're a bit lazy this morning, sorry." he apologized, bending so she could plant a kiss against his cheek. He ignored Gen's soft coo, instead cocking his head curiously at his mother's laughter.

"I've never known you to be lazy!" Emily laughed.

"That and we had planned on heading over to my parents' later, to get the rest of my things." Gen murmured quickly. "Do you want to go?" she asked, after a moment's hesitation.

"I would love to." Emily answered, hoping to have a word or two with her parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Family Feud

Chapter 3

Remus walked a little bit behind his mother and Gen, grinning faintly to himself as his mother was discussing Gen's height with a somewhat awed voice.

"You're so TALL! I don't think I've ever met any women near your height! Which side of your family does that come from?"

"My father's, I think." Gen shrugged. "You didn't notice my height at the graduation?"

"No, I didn't. I figured you were wearing heels under your robe, but I was far too worried about the fact that your parents didn't show."

"You won't believe this," Remus began, catching up to them as they began up the walk leading to Gen's childhood home, "but she didn't hit that growth spurt until the summer between sixth and seventh year."

Emily looked at Gen, somewhat astonished. Gen merely nodded as she bounded up the steps and quickly rapped on the door.

Susan Moore looked somewhat saddened by the fact that her daughter's roommate was not Sirius Black, but she stepped aside to let them in anyway. "Gwendolyn, your father's not here right now. He's rather busy with a case and..." she trailed off, hearing Gen's sigh of relief.

Emily studied her, fairly certain Gen had been right in thinking that her height had come from her father's side. Susan was no more taller than she was. Her green eyes were somewhat saddened, her wavy black hair falling in her eyes, much like Gen's did.

Emily lurked uncertainly in the living room with Susan as Gen and Remus headed to her room to get her things. Susan smiled nervously and offered Emily a drink. "No, thank you. I'm not the drinker, other than the occasional glass of wine. My husband is."

"I worry about Gwendolyn developing my bad habits." Susan sighed, heading into the kitchen and returning a minute later with a glass of sherry.

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, narrowing her eyes, getting that feeling that, whatever this woman was talking about, it was not good.

"Drinking. I swear, I should have never drank around her, you know, I've heard it's very easy to influence a child, and well..." Susan shook her head and muttered, "I guess, if anything, it's Anthony's doing."

"What do you mean?" Emily repeated, glancing down the hall where Gen and Remus had headed up the stairs. She hoped they would hurry up, she did not really care much for Susan Moore. And could tell that she could really care less about her.

"Oh, Anthony's never been one for compassion and caring, especially when it comes to his daughter. Between the two of us, he never wanted a daughter, he'd much rather have had a son. Since she was born, he's been rather resentful of her. Especially when she decided to take dancing lessons. I guess that proved to him that, no matter how many hunting and fishing trips he took her on, or however many office meeting he took her too, she just wasn't going to become a tomboy like he wanted."

'Poor Gwendolyn.' Emily thought sadly. As she went to answer Susan, who looked as though she were waiting for a few kind words from Emily, Remus and Gen came back downstairs, carrying several smaller boxes with Gen calling, "We'll come back for the bigger ones and my furniture later, Mum."

"All right," Susan sighed.

Rushing to help Gen and Remus, Emily realized that Susan was rather upset by the fact that her daughter was leaving her so quickly. She shook the thought from her head and held the door open for them.

She studied Gen's expression as she passed her, but Gen looked rather content and carefree at that moment. However, she could tell Remus had heard what Susan had said, and he wasn't too pleased with what he had heard.

"Maybe your father will be home when you come back." Susan said, almost hopefully, as she watched the three of them gather on the porch, Gen shifting her weight and readied herself for Disapparating.

"I hope not." Gen sighed, shaking her head. "Try to gather the rest of my things, would you? If you're not too drunk, that is."

Emily frowned at Gen's comment, but had to admit to herself that it probably would be best if Gen moved out as quickly as possible. And she definitely wanted to come back with Gen, especially if her father was going to be home.

Back at the loft, Gen headed to her room to unceremoniously toss her boxes on the floor. She turned as she heard faint footsteps in the hall and smiled faintly as Emily entered her room, carrying the boxes she had left in the living room. "Just drop them anywhere." Gen said with a half smile. "I'll straighten it up later, like when I get my furniture in here."

"I think that would be better." Emily said, nodding in agreement.

"I take it you don't like my mother." Gen said. "I don't either. So I can't really blame you."

"But she's your mother!"

"Yes, well, you saw. She's a drunk little bitch who does everything her darling husband says, including letting him take his only daughter on little office visits with his office filled with horny old perverts."

"She – she didn't tell me that." Emily said, looking startled. "I'm sorry." she added in a whisper.

"It's OK. I don't really mind it." With a laugh, she added, "Wait until you meet my father. I know you'll love him FAR more than you love my mother."

"Well, I plan on going with you when you go to pick your furniture and things. Poor thing, you really didn't have much of a maternal figure to look up growing up, did you?"

"My aunt. She was really great." Gen smiled at her and said, "Listen, ah, I think it's best we get that over with as soon as possible. I don't want to go back." After a moment's hesitation, she asked, "Is it really that bad? That I don't want to go back?"

"Of course not, not after what I heard from your mother." With a tiny pause, Emily added, "If it's all right with you, I'll go get my husband and he'll go with us, when we go back for your furniture."

"Thanks," Gen said, pausing for a moment, before giving Emily a swift hug. "I really appreciate it, Mrs. Lupin."

"And you really love my son, too." Emily smiled. "I can tell. Now let me go get John. I'll be right back."


	4. Chapter 4

Family Feud

Note: I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter. My god, John's little habit of calling Gen 'kid' and Emily! And Gen! I wonder how you guy'll take it?

Short chapter! I'm so sorry! Next one'll be longer! I hope.

Chapter 4

Anthony Moore arrived home soon after his daughter left. Dropping his suitcase by the door, he peeled off his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his undershirt. "It's damn hot out there Susan." he grumbled.

Susan took it as a sign that the case had obviously not gone in the way he had hoped. She debated whether or not to tell he had missed Gwendolyn, but she figured he'd probably be here when she came back. So she said nothing.

She sighed faintly as she heard the door to his study shut. 'He probably figured Gwendolyn is going to show up and I guess he doesn't want to risk running into her.' she thought sadly.

She jumped, startled, at the loud knock at the door. 'Probably Gwendolyn," she mused, heading to the door and opening it, facing her daughter, Remus, and now both of his parents. 'Great.' she thought, adopting a false smile.

"Gwendolyn, your father just arrived home, he's in his study, if you want to say anything him?" She sounded almost hopeful, but Gen just brushed by her and up to her room.

"What are you going to do with your furniture?" Remus asked, following right behind her.

"Shrink it." she shrugged. "It'll be easier that way. And far less heavy. Unless you and your father want to carry it?" Her eyes glittered as she pushed open her bedroom door.

"No," Remus laughed, "I think you're right."

Downstairs, John and Emily were making small talk with Susan, who seemed to really appreciate their company. John, at least, looked pleased as Gen and Remus quickly bounded back down the stairs. "Got everything?" he asked her.

"Mm-hmm." she nodded. "I shrunk everything because I know Remus would hate me if I made you and him carry it." She tucked the small box under her arm, looking very ready to go. John figured the real reason for shrinking her furniture was to get out of the house as quickly as possible.

And he really could not blame her.

However, as they turned to go, the door closest to them down the hall opened and her father joined them. 'Dammit,' Gen thought, absently taking a step closer to Remus. 'He waited until we were leaving! It's just like him.'

He looked curious at the group of them, introducing himself in a calm, polite manner.

'Oh, right, Daddy, make yourself seem like the good guy.' Gen thought with contempt. She caught John's eye and she could tell her saw right through her father's charade. She gave him a tiny smile and received a wink in return.

Emily, however, could see what had attracted Susan to Anthony in the first place. His black hair was also wavy, like his wife's, and his blue eyes had that same paleness and expressive manner his daughter's had. He looked very comfortable, having taken off his tie and suit jacket, unbuttoned the cuffs of his undershirt and rolled his sleeves up.

'Gwendolyn was right. That's definitely where she gets her height from.' she thought.

However, she was very wary of Anthony. Especially when he introduced himself, shook her and John's hand, and offered them a drink.

"I'm sorry, we're in a very big hurry." John said, his tone dark. 'Poor kid.' he thought, glancing at Gen once more. 'She had to grow up with this guy!'

Anthony frowned at him, but said nothing to stop them as they left.

Back at the loft, Emily and Gen headed back to her room to set things straight. John offered to help Remus with the boxes in the living room. "My word, Remus, you've got a death trap in here."

"Yeah, I know." Remus managed a faint smile before grabbing a box of Gen's and placing it on the far side of the living room. "But she wanted to get all her things here before unpacking. I'm glad you and Mum agreed to bringing mine here during the last few weeks of school." He paused for a second and asked, "Can you really blame her for wanting to get her things as quickly as possible?"

"No, I can't. Her father's some actor, isn't he?" John asked.

"Almost had me fooled." Remus nodded.

John sighed softly and asked, "Once you and Gwendolyn get things settled, are two willing to come over for dinner? She needs to experience some actual family life."

"I'm sure she's willing." Remus smiled. "She adores Mum, have you noticed?"

"I have." he smiled. It was on the tip of his tongue to say "She also adores you" but he stopped himself. He was fairly certain Remus knew. And he was also fairly certain her father had seen it, too. And he was very, very certain her father did not like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Family Feud

Note: I'm disappointed, man. No one pointed out what I wanted them to point out!

Chapter 5

Anthony Moore was not in a good mood after his daughter had left. "I take it you didn't approve of her roommate?" Susan asked timidly, watching as Anthony grumbled to himself while he fixed himself a martini.

"No, I didn't." Anthony snapped. "And I didn't much care for his parents, either."

"I think his mother is alright, I don't know about his father." Susan said softly. "He wasn't here long enough for me to tell what kind of a person he is."

"I can tell you." Anthony grumbled. He could tell that John Lupin had seen through his farce, and it had unsettled him. However, he was sure his wife had not noticed. He suddenly remembered catching John wink at Gen and pointed it out to his wife.

"No, I didn't see that." Susan murmured, more to herself than to Anthony. "Are you sure you aren't reading into it too far? I mean, it could have been a joke or something between the two of them."

Anthony knew it was more of John's way of showing he had seen through Anthony's act than it was a joke between the two of them as his wife had hoped.

He sipped at his martini in silence, watching as Susan began to study him. "Anthony..." she began softly, "Anthony, just get your mind off of Gwendolyn for the moment. You've got to finish working on that case. Otherwise... you'll lose it. And you don't want that, do you?"

"Not to mention ol' Martin's family would be after my blood if he lost." Anthony did not usually talk about cases around his wife, especially the murder cases he had occasionally handled. But he had spoken to her about this one.

"You still convinced he was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Anthony nodded and said, "Look, Susan, the guy may be a petty thug, but he's not the type to murder anyone. It's just not in him."

"Or he could be a very good actor." Susan pointed out.

"He could be." Anthony snapped. His tone softened as he spoke next. "Susan, I'm sorry. This case has me wound up. And I haven't done a thing with it since I got home."

"Fine," Susan muttered, "I understand, Tony. Go finish going over testimonies or whatever it is that you do."

Anthony smiled faintly at her, somewhat glad she had not bothered to ask him what his problem with John Lupin was, before heading back to his study.

Meanwhile, the object of their discussion was discussing them with his wife. "Em, I don't like that man. Did you see how poorly he acted? And his daughter says he's a very successful lawyer!"

Emily did not answer right away. She focused her attention on filling in an answer from the evening paper's crossword. "John," she sighed, catching him waiting for her answer, "John, he's..." she trailed off with another sigh.

"What, Em?" John prodded gently.

"I'm just saying this, John, and I don't mean anything by it, OK? But he's a rather attractive man, and most any woman could fall easily for him, and for his little act. I almost did."

"Emily!"

"John, I just said I didn't mean anything by it." Emily began calmly. "However, he was kind of creeped me out, as well. Not to mention poor Gwendolyn's reaction." With a laugh, she added, "And how the hell do you know what a lawyer is, anyway?"

"My half cousin, I believe." John shrugged. "You remember him, don't you, love?"

"Yes, he creeped me out, as well." Emily laughed. "I guess lawyers do that to me."

"I guess so." John smiled. Pointing to the paper, he asked, "Are you nearly done with that?"

"Why, do you want to read it?" Emily asked curiously.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Are you kidding me?" Emily laughed, tossing her now-abandoned newspaper on the coffee table. "John, you know how I hate cooking. Of course I would love to go out somewhere!"

"The Three Broomsticks, then?" he asked her with a playful smile.

"Yes!" Emily said, still laughing.

The first thing John noticed was that the pub wasn't as crowded as it normally was. The first thing Emily noticed, however, was the little group at the bar, consisting of James, Remus, Sirius, Gwendolyn, Lily, and the little blonde witch Gwendolyn had been talking to at the graduation.

As she watched, Gen playfully pushed Sirius away from her and towards the blonde witch, laughing. "Oh, you can HAVE him!" she heard her say. "I don't WANT him."

"Can I have Remus?" James asked, obviously teasing her.

"No, he's mine!" Gen laughed, wrapping her arms around Remus and resting her head on his shoulder. "You can have Sirius, too."

"But I don't Sirius!" James said, joining her laughter.

By then, John had noticed them as well. "Looks like she's enjoying herself." he said softly, leading Emily to a corner table.

"I'm glad she is." Emily said with a wistful sigh.

"What's on your mind, Em?" John asked with a smile, knowing full-well what was on Emily's mind.

"Just look at her, John. Like you said, she's enjoying herself, but that's not what I'm pointing out."

"I know what you're pointing out." John grinned. "The fact that she loves our son and the fact that YOU would love having her as your daughter-in-law." He couldn't help but laugh as Emily began to smile innocently. "I wouldn't, either, but you can't force them together, Em."

"I know, John." she sighed. "I'm hoping the fact that they're living under the same roof will do that." she added softly.

Thankfully, John did not hear her.

A few minutes after they had finished their meal, the group at the bar left the pub, passing right by their table. Much to Emily's shock, Susan had been right; Gen had been drinking and Remus, his arm around her waist, helped her out of the pub while she murmured only something he could hear.

"But we do need to talk to her about that." Emily said to John, who nodded in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Family Feud

Chapter 6

The following morning, as Emily sat on the couch, absently staring at the ceiling, wondering how to bring up Gen's little drinking stint the night before, John was having second thoughts about it. "Emily..." he began softly, gently placing his hand on her arm. "It isn't our place to -- "

"That's not what you said last night." Emily muttered. "John, besides, she's only, what? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Madam Rosemerta doesn't care as long as she gets customers." John pointed out. "And I'm fairly certain the bloke at The Hog's Head wouldn't care, either."

"That's true, and it's also rather terrible." Emily sighed.

"But Em, what can you do about it? Besides talk to her parents about having a little chat with her about the dangers of drinking and the fact that she'll wind up like her mother?"

"That is a great idea..." Emily began softly. "But I doubt that father of hers would give a care about it, as well."

"So, do you plan on talking to them?" John asked. "Because I'm going with you if you are."

Emily sighed softly and said, "Well, it wouldn't hurt, John. Let's go and hope her father's not there. I have a feeling her mother would be more open-minded to our showing up than he would."

Anthony Moore was home. He was savoring the fact that he had managed to pull the trial in his favor, and had managed to win it for his client. "Dinner tonight, Susan?" he asked her, settling himself comfortably on the couch, sipping his victory martini.

"If you want." Susan smiled.

"Anywhere special?"

"You won the case." Susan replied. "It's your choice." She sighed softly to herself, wondering if Anthony would consider it rude of her to offer to ask Gwendolyn if she would join them. She decided against it; it might put a damper on his good mood.

And it had been ages since he was in a good mood.

"Now who could that be?" she asked herself, hearing a knock at the front door. "Didn't you say you were congratulated, and your little party was tomorrow, at the office?"

"I did." Anthony agreed, beating her to the door.

The sight of John and Emily Lupin, accompanied by their daughter, did not help his mood. But he silently stepped aside and allowed them in, noticing their next-door neighbor washing their car and sending confused, and curious, glances their way.

"Daddy, I'm sorry, I think I lost something upstairs. I'll only be a minute." Gen said, quickly bounding past her father and up the stairs.

"And you people...?" Anthony demanded.

"Actually, your daughter is the main reasoning behind our unannounced visit." Emily began timidly.

John unconsciously placed a protective hand on Emily's shoulder and began to explain. "We were at a pub last evening and your daughter was there as well. And, well, she put back quick a few glasses and -- "

"It's not your place to tell me how to raise my child." Anthony said, his tone icy. "Have I made an attempt to tell you how to raise yours? Speaking of yours, I'm not too fond of this 'roommate' thing. From what I understand, my daughter is using my money to pay expenses while your son doesn't pay for a thing."

"Yes, but do you understand that that was your daughter's idea?" John snapped, his tone just as icy as Anthony's.

"HER idea?" Anthony spat. "I would think my daughter would have more sense than to do something foolish like that. I wouldn't put it past your son to come up with something like that. I figured him as a gold-digger the first time I saw him."

"John!" Emily hissed, pulling John's wand out of his hand. "No, leave it." she pleaded.

"Emily, you're just going to let him talk like that about your son?" John asked, rounding on her.

"You know it's not true, so don't let it bother you, please!" Emily pleaded, tears glittering in her eyes.

"YOU can let him get away with talking about Remus if you want, Emily, but I however -- " Whatever John was going to say was cut off by the soft padding of Gen's sneakers against the crisp white carpet as she bounded back down the stairs, looking somewhat triumphant and giving no signs whatsoever that she had heard their argument.

Her expression changed to that of confusion as she took in her father's angry expression, John's near identical look, and Emily, John's wand her in her, her expression a mixture of pleading anger.

"I – I found it. Um... I'll be going now." She waited for John and Emily at the door. Emily was very pleased to go, but John looked livid and very determined to stay. Gen and Emily managed to get him out of the house.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, once they were a few blocks away. "My dad is a complete and total git. I'm sure he and Voldemort would get along just dandy, if my dad wasn't a Muggle."

Emily managed a faint smile to Gen, who managed her own smile back. "John, she's right. You shouldn't let it bother you."

"Well, it does." John hissed. Catching both of their hurt expressions, he immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry. It's just... I guess I took it as a personal attack against myself."

"John, don't worry about it!" Emily pleaded, glancing nervously at Gen. Had Remus ever told her how he came to be bitten? She wasn't sure, and did not want John blurting out his self hatred for that. "Listen, to take your mind off things, how about Remus and Gwendolyn come over tonight? I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Emily gave Gen and a pleading look, hoping she would catch on.

"Oh! Oh, right, right, I'm sure Remus would love to. I know I would." Gen nodded earnestly. At John's somewhat disbelieving look, she added, "We haven't got any plans tonight. I know I don't. And I'm sure Remus doesn't, either."

"No plans to go out to a pub?" John asked with a frown.

"Oh, you were there last night?" Gen asked, hanging her head. "I know I shouldn't have, but I jguess I was rather upset and couldn't help myself. If it's anything to you, Remus tried to get me to stop after my second glass."

"We just don't want you winding up like your mother." Emily began softly.

"I know. I don't want to wind up like that, either." Gen sighed. "But I guess it's only a matter of time."

"Nonsense." John said softly, his bad mood having vanished. "I'm going to have a little chat with Remus about that. If he tells me you've been drinking, you're in trouble, Gwendolyn."

Giggling, she said, "Yes, Mr. Lupin. I'll tell Remus that you both want us over there tonight. Around what time?"

"About seven." Emily answered.

"Then see you at seven." Gen said, waving before she Disapparated.


	7. Chapter 7

Family Feud

Chapter 7

Emily was sitting at the dinner table, studying Gen. Something was on her mind, for she was being very, very quiet. Remus and John, however, did not notice as they carried on a steady conversation with each other.

Emily was sure they wouldn't notice, so she leaned a bit closer to Gen and whispered, "Anything the matter?"

"Hmm?" Gen asked, glancing at Emily. "Oh... no, nothing." she whispered back.

"You sure?" Emily asked, looking very concerned.

"Positive." Gen said with a weak smile.

Emily was not assured, but did not press Gen for more answers.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Remus asked his mother with a tiny smile.

"Oh, nothing much." Emily answered sweetly. "But what about you two? What on earth could be so interesting to talk about that would make you both consider ignoring us?"

"Nothing." John answered with a smile. "Don't tell me you two feel neglected?"

"Do we?" Gen asked, turning to Emily with a very serious expression on her face.

"I do believe we do." Emily answered, her expression also of the utmost seriousness. Getting to her feet, she said, "Ah, come on, Gwendolyn. We know when we're not wanted."

"You would think they would just TELL us they don't want us around." Gen said, trying to suppress her giggles as she got to her feet and followed Emily into the living room. "But to ignore us completely? Rude!"

"OK, OK!" Laughing, John and Remus quickly joined them. "We get your point, honestly, Em."

"Noo..." Emily began playfully. "You both were so keen to ignore us a little while ago. Why join us now?"

"Because you'd hate us if we didn't?" Remus asked with a grin as he joined Gen on the couch. "Well, I know Gen wouldn't." he said with a smile at Gen. "But I don't know about you, Mum."

"Oh, I could never hate you." Emily smiled.

"But me, however..." John trailed off with a sigh. "I'm another story entirely, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are." Emily giggled.

John heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Remus, I swear, sometimes I want to tell you to never get involved with a woman. Especially one like your mother."

"HEY!"

"But you've got a perfect woman for you right next to you." John continued.

Gen blushed a deep pink and looked away. Remus sighed softly and asked, "So that's why you two wanted us over here tonight?"

"No." John contemplated telling Remus why they had offered for them to come over that night, but he shook his head. The mere thought of what Anthony Moore had said about his son made his blood boil. There was no way he was going to tell Remus about him.

Instead, he absently smiled and set his glass of brandy on the coffee table before saying, "No, Remus, that's not what we asked you two here for. I was just pointing it out."

"Oh come off it, Remus." Emily sighed wearily. "Look at you two. It's the perfect picture!"

"No, it's not." Remus said, shaking his head.

"Yes, it is!" Emily argued. She began to argue with Remus further, but caught Gen blushing a little bit deeper and stopped.

John, however, picked up where she left off. "Remus, you can't just let her get away. How you feel if she wound up with someone like Sirius?"

Remus went to answer his father, but Gen cut him off by saying, "I think I have better taste than that, Mr. Lupin."

"I'm sure you do." John murmured. "I'm sorry, Gwendolyn. I was just trying to make a point to my very stubborn son."

"Yes, he is rather stubborn, isn't he?" Gen murmured softly. It seemed she was rather deep in thought. So deep, in fact, she did not notice as Remus absently brushed his hand against hers.

But John and Emily did. They made no mention of it until after Gen and Remus had left. "John did you see --?" Emily asked, her soft brown eyes glittering.

"I did." John nodded. "I wouldn't look too far into it, though, Em. You know how Remus is."

"I know." Emily sighed sadly. "But still, John. There's a chance..."

Back at their loft, Remus watched as Gen took off her cloak and tossed it on the back of the couch. "What's bothering you?" he asked, continuing to watch her with interest.

"Nothing." she shrugged.

"Gen, my dad -- "

"It's not your dad." Gen answered. "Well, it's partly your dad." She bit her lip and glanced at him, her expression somewhat hurt. "It's just... your parents get along so well. And mine... well, you know."

"I know, Gwen." he muttered, pulling her into a comforting hug. "I know. I'm sorry."

"It's OK." she said with a weak smile. "I guess I'm just not used to a happy family."

"Don't worry." he laughed. "My parents will be glad to help you get used to it."


	8. Chapter 8

Family Feud

Note: Bah, am I the only one having a problem with alerts? I didn't get any for a couple days, now I'm getting some from two days ago.

Chapter 8

It was nearly a week after the little visit from Gen, John, and Emily, but Anthony Moore was still fuming. To top it all off, it was a very slow week for him at the small law firm where he worked. Due to the success of his last case, his boss decided to give him a little break.

"Spend some time with that daughter of yours. How old is she, now? Sixteen?"

"Eighteen." Anthony had answered sourly.

His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at his door before an intern he had not met before poked her head in. "Anything for lunch, Mr. Moore?" she asked, her expression was of complete and total awe.

"I'll get something later." Anthony answered, leaned back in his chair, studying her.

She could not have been much older than Gwendolyn, he assumed. Her light brown hair curled past her waist, her green eyes curiously sparkling as she noticed him studying her.

He watched as she bit her lip and said, "I'll come back in a little while, unless you wanted to go out for lunch?"

"I'll probably be leaving early." Anthony answered her. "There's nothing for me to do around here until next week when Pearson goes on trial."

"Oh, you're going to be handling the Pearson case?" she asked with interest. "Isn't that a little... low for someone who just handled a murder case spectacularly?" Then she let out an embarrassed squeak, her hand flying her to her lips as she blushed. "I – I'm sorry." she stammered. "I didn't mean -- "

Anthony merely waved her away. 'Now why couldn't Gwendolyn be interested in law like her?' he thought with a frown. 'Instead of going after some useless magic career.'

Of course, the only thing Anthony Moore knew about magic was from flamboyant stage magicians.

Outside his office, two of the interns, one of which being the one who had just spoken to him, were discussing Anthony Moore. "You flirting with Anthony?" the older one asked, balancing a stack of files in her arms as she and Kayleen, the one who had been talking to Anthony, headed down the hall.

"No." Kayleen shook her head, still blushing slightly. "I just... said the wrong thing, I think."

"EVERYONE says the wrong things around Anthony." the older one, Shannon, shook her head. "Especially his daughter."

"He has a daughter?" Kayleen asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah, but I don't know much about her." Shannon answered with a shrug. "I only overheard him telling the big boss man that's she eighteen. So, naturally, I asked around. Jenkins told me that he used to bring her around here when she was little. Didn't help much, so I plucked up the courage and asked our beloved boss, Lockhart, since, you know, Anthony apparently loves talking to him about his daughter."

"And?" Kayleen asked eagerly.

"All he told me was that she goes to some boarding school. Then he said I should shut up and return to filing."

"Sounds like Lockhart." Kayleen laughed. "But why would Mr. Moore keep his daughter quiet?"

"Well, by my way of thinking, he's ashamed of her. I mean, look at it this way: he brings her in when she was little. He had to have been proud of her. But now he won't even mention her?"

"Makes sense." Kayleen nodded.

"What makes sense?" asked a curious voice behind the two of them. They turned and quickly looked away, both looking a bit startled.

Behind them was a curious Gwendolyn Moore, her head cocked to the side, her hands on her hips.

"Um... nothing, nothing at all." Shannon began, adopting a professional tone. "Can we help you with something?"

"Actually, I was looking for my father, Anthony Moore" Gen answered. "Do either of you know where he is?"

"His office is down the hall." Kayleen supplied. "Though he did say he was considering leaving early today, since he hasn't got a case to work on until next week."

"Thank you."

The two interns watched as the pale purple hem of Gen's dress disappeared as she barged into her father's office without even knocking.

"Well, we can say we've seen her." Shannon pointed out.

"Should we eavesdrop?" Kayleen asked, her eyes glittering.

"Of course!"

The two crept closer to Anthony Moore's office, listening right outside the door, which had been left slightly open.

"Oh, you." came Anthony's casual tone. "What do you want?"

"I wanted a word with you, if that's OK?" came Gen's response. "And, according to those interns, both of which I'm sure you've flirted with, you perverted bastard, you have the entire afternoon off. So, do I make a scene here, or can we take it home?"

"Get it over with." Anthony snapped. "What do you want?" he repeated.

"You know, it's funny..."

"What's funny, Gwendolyn?"

"How you pay far more attention to your sleazy interns than you do your only child." Her tone was smug, and held the hint that she was enjoying herself very, very much. "But that's not what I wanted. I know it's a long shot, but I want you to apologize -- "

"I'm not apologizing to any damn wizard." Anthony hissed. "And I most certainly am not apologizing to you, if that's what you meant. I've half a mind to drag you back home."

"But you can't." Gen pointed out. "I'm legally an adult. So your precious court cannot make me come home."

"But I can."

"I'd like to see you try, Daddy."

As they heard Gen get to her feet, the two interns raced down the hall, both of them wondering if they had heard Anthony Moore properly.


	9. Chapter 9

Family Feud

Chapter 9

With a tiny sigh, Gen leaned against the door to the loft she shared with Remus. That little meeting between her and her father did not go as she had hoped. At all.

Of course, she had figured he would refuse to apologize to John, but the fact of the matter was, she realized with a jolt of disappointed, was that her father would probably apologize readily if someone other than her, or Remus, John, Emily, and even her mother, had asked him to.

"Wow, Gwendolyn, I didn't think you'd be home this soon." Remus called, joining her in the hall. "Didn't go as you hoped?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"No, it didn't." she grumbled, allowing him to take her hand and lead her into the living room. "Remus, please don't give me that look. I seriously wasn't expecting him to apologize. Hell, I would have died of shock, really, if he had."

"Thing is, I don't think my father would accept his apology if he did." Remus shrugged. "Are you even going to tell me what you wanted him to apologize for?"

"No." She shook her head and leaned back against the couch, studying him out of the corner of her eye. "It's not important. I shouldn't have wasted my time."

As she got to her feet, he reached out and grabbed her hand again. "Gwendolyn, my father stopped by when you were gone. I didn't tell him where you had gone, because, knowing my father, he would have shown up and caused a bigger scene than you probably did. But he asked about you. My parents seem to adore you. And, well, hate your parents as much as you do."

"And you're getting at...?" Gen asked with a playful smile.

"I'm not getting at anything!" Remus shook his head, trying to keep himself from blushing. "I'm just saying, you seem to love my parents, too. Why not forget your parents, like I know you want to?"

"And become your parents' semi-adopted daughter?"

"They would like that." Remus nodded.

"I'm sure they would." Gen said, pulling her hand out of his. "But I'm sure they would love for me to become their daughter-in-law."

Remus blushed deeply and looked away from her. "That they would." he muttered, trying to keep his voice calm.

Gen, fighting the urge to smirk, or laugh at him, merely crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head, biting her lip to hold back her laughter. "Of course," she added, once she was sure she would not start laughing, "my parents would hate that."

"So they would."

"But do I care?" Gen asked. It sounded as though she were asking herself, but Remus knew she had meant him to answer her.

"No, of course you don't." he replied, his gaze still fixed up the wall as though it were the most interesting wall in the world.

"Then what's the problem?" Gen asked, abandoning her attempts to hide her smirk. "I see it, your parents see it, hell, my parents probably saw it as well. YOU'RE the only one against it, it seems."

"No, it seems I'm the only one with sense. You forget, Gwendolyn. You kindly opted not to tell your parents I'm a werewolf."

"Yes, because my loving father would drag me home, kicking and screaming." Her good mood had vanished. Instead, she was torn between anger and sorrow. But she went again yelling at him. With a sigh, she headed to her room.

"Bloody stubborn attractive werewolf!" she fumed, now safely in her room. Her owl, Frank, cocked his head curiously and hooted at her. "Who asked you?" she demanded of him.

Frank hooted again.

Gen stuck her tongue out at the bird before flopping onto her bed. "Maybe..." she whispered to the empty room. "Maybe, between myself, and his parents, we can make him see sense, Frank. Of course, the hard part will be keeping my parents out of this."

Frank gave her a hoot that she took to mean 'It's not going to work, you know.' So she hauled off and kicked the side of his cage.

"I didn't ask you!" Though, she had to admit, she had directed her comment in his direction. 'Doesn't mean I asked his opinion though. Stupid bird. Only useful to deliver letters and he always finds some reason to go off course.'

Frank's hooting had become mocking to her, so, she heaved herself off her bed, seized his cage and promptly sat him out in the hall.

"You know, it's not Frank's fault." Remus pointed out.

"No, it's not." she said, her tone dark. "Though his hooting is rather annoying. And I'd rather he annoy you than stay in my room and have me throttle him. Why did you buy him for me, anyway?"

"You know he was a birthday present." Remus shrugged. "And you did tell me you needed an owl. He might be a bit lazy, constantly hungry, and, well, hate anything male that isn't himself, but he's a right decent owl."

"Says you." Gen grumbled. Then, getting a sudden idea, she asked, "Does your parents know you bought him for me?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't think I told them."

"Hmm." was all he heard from Gen for the rest of the day.

'What are you up to?' he thought as he sat on the couch later that afternoon. Frank had stopped hooting, so the loft seemed deathly quiet.

Shaking his head, Remus grabbed his cloak, figuring a nice father-son chat about how terrible women can be would do him a world of good.


	10. Chapter 10

Family Feud

Chapter 10

Remus had settled himself down at the kitchen table of his parents' house, his father across from him, a somewhat bemused expression on his face. Upon entering the house, Remus had told his mother that he needed a private word with his father. Something she did not take too kindly to.

The problem that Remus came across was that he was unsure of how to tell his father, without him taking it the wrong way. So, he started off with a question he had asked Gen.

"Do you know why she wants her father to apologize?"

"No idea." John lied smoothly. "Why do you ask? Did it cause an argument between you two?"

"Um... not an argument, per se." Remus said, lying not so smoothly. He stared at the table, but could tell his father knew he was lying. "She did most of it." he said softly, still fascinated by the table.

"What was it about?" Though he sounded as though he had no clue, he did.

With a heavy sigh, Remus repeated what he and Gen said before he decided to show up unannounced. And, through it, he still stared at the table.

John watched his son carefully while Remus spoke. Finally, he said, "Remus, I don't understand. You act as though she isn't very special to you. But I can tell she is. So why try to push her away? Especially when she's being so kind to you?"

"Because..." Remus muttered softly. "I don't want her to get hurt. I don't want her to get too... you know how Greyback is."

"From what I've seen," John said slowly, "Gwendolyn can do a damn good job of taking care of herself, Remus."

"I'm not talking about her parents!" Remus finally glanced up from the table and caught the scowl on his father's face. "What happened?" he demanded. "Her father has done something to make you angry with him, hasn't he?"

"How did you know it was her father?"

"I don't see her mother as the type. What did he do?"

"Nothing." John muttered, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. "What are you going to do about Gwendolyn?" he questioned quickly, leaving Remus no time to demand an answer from him.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Well, I mean that, apparently, you don't appreciate her, ah, support. So, are you going to leave her alone?"

"I have no where to go." Remus shrugged, resuming his staring at the table. "I have no job, either. And I know you and Mum wouldn't mind having me here -- "

"But we'd rather you be with Gwendolyn." Emily called. She was leaning against the kitchen door, her arms folded over her chest, a faint smile at her lips.

"I figured." Remus muttered.

"Remus, she can't be that bad." Emily pointed out, sitting next to Remus and patting his hand reassuringly. "Give her a chance. Don't just push her away from you."

"But -- "

"No 'buts', Remus." Emily smiled. "Why don't you go and try to talk to her? Maybe... tell her why you're being so stubborn with her?"

"I -- "

"Go on, Remus." John said with his own smile. "If anything else, you'll probably feel better. Though she might not."

"Thanks." Remus said dryly, grabbing his cloak from the back of the chair and heading for the door. "Or," he said, pausing and turning back to his parents, "she'll get mad with me, kill me, and you'll have to plan my funeral."

"Just go!" Laughing, Emily gave him a little shove out the door and watched as he Disapparated. Turning to her husband, still smiling, she asked, "You really think he's going to tell her?"

"I'll bet five Galleons he won't." John smirked.

"JOHN!"

Wincing as he rubbed the spot on his arm where Emily had smacked him, John said, "Ah, it's true, Em. He's not going to tell her. Probably afraid it'll upset her or something." He grinned as he added, "Hell, I'd have a stroke if he does tell her."

"John, don't." Emily smiled. "Though, I'm afraid I have to admit that you're probably right."

"Finally!" John grumbled, heading to the living room.

"Oh don't act like that, John." With a sigh, she curled up next to him on the couch, her head on his chest. After a minute of silence, she asked, "Did you REALLY want him back here?"

"No, not really." John said faintly. Catching the angry and disbelieving look on Emily's face, he added, "Em, if she did kick him out, which I seriously doubt she would, you know he would mope for days on end. Weeks, if you gave him the chance."

"That's true." Emily murmured softly. "Not to mention what she would be like."

John groaned and muttered, "I would not want to try to calm her down if that happened. Which is entirely why you know she would not want to kick him out."

"They're so cute together." Emily sighed.

"That they are. But not as cute as us."

Emily blushed lightly and shook her head. "John, be serious."

"I am!"

"I mean... do you think that, even if Remus does give in to her, that they'll be together?"

John could tell what she was thinking. He had thought about it several times over the past few weeks himself. "I think Anthony Moore would be the problem. It seems as though Remus is ready to come around. But Moore... I doubt, as much as he doesn't care for his daughter, he would allow her to be with a werewolf."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Emily sighed sadly.


	11. Chapter 11

Family Feud

Chapter 11

Emily, in an attempt to get to know Gen better, and to get to know how exactly she felt about her son, decided to take Gen out to lunch. "I hope Muggle restaurants are OK." Gen said absently. "I do love the food at The Three Broomsticks, but I'm not a big fan of crowds. And the lunch hour is extremely busy."

"You and me both." Emily smiled, settling down at the small table outside of the quaint little Muggle restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind if I read this." Gen muttered, pulling that morning's newspaper out of her purse. "It has a piece about my dad and that case he handled earlier this week."

"Not at all." Emily said softly. The better the chance to studyher.

Gen had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, though several strands had fallen loose and she had not bothered to fix her hair. Her body language suggested stress. Her eyebrows met in confusion as she read the paper, a frown at her lips.

"Just as I thought." Gen sighed sadly, stuffing the paper back in her purse. "They make him out to be such a great guy."

"You don't like your father?" Emily asked, her head cocked to the side as she sipped at the tea the waitress had brought them.

"Nope." Gen said, leaning back in her chair and watching Emily. "Don't like him, don't respect him, and I sure as hell don't love him. Sad, I know, since he IS my father."

Emily nodded in agreement. "It's obvious he's your father. Your features are his are nearly the same."

"Yeah." Gen sighed faintly. "I mean, I know you're supposed to respect your parents, at least, but, damn! Whoever decided that obviously had a pretty decent relationship with their parents."

Emily smiled faintly and asked, "So, how did they react when they found out you were going to Hogswarts? Remus told me how your father felt about the school in general, but..."

"My mother was trashed at the time. So she really didn't care. My father was torn between getting me out of the house and spending his money. But he can buy a damn sports car." she spat. She quickly gave Emily an apologetic smile and added, "I'm sorry. Talking about my parents just doesn't really put me in the best of moods."

"I can understand why." Emily muttered, feeling that John had a point about Anthony.

The two did not speak of her parents again until after they had finished eating. Gen, leaning back in her chair and sipping her coffee, muttered, "I just hated the way he talked about Remus."

Emily found that to be the opening she wanted. "You really care about my son, don't you?"

Gen nodded. "Of course I do. I have since our fourth year, actually." She laughed nervously and added, "He took Divination as a joke, you know. He figured he didn't have a chance doing anything, no matter his education, so I took it with him. I still wasn't sure what I wanted to do, anyway. We spent most of the lessons goofing off. I think he finally become comfortable around me in our sixth year. He told me after class our first lesson of sixth year that he's a werewolf."

"Didn't change your mind about him?" Emily asked, looking a bit astonished. Remus had not told her about telling Gen he was a werewolf. And she was more than surprised that Gen had shared this recollection with her.

"Not in the least. Well, if anything, I think his bravery made me love him even more."

Emily could not help but appreciate her at that moment. "Does Remus know this?" she asked, knowing that John would love to have been there, too. Shame he was busy at the moment.

Again Gen nodded. "But," she sighed sadly, "he's been a rather large git lately. I'm not sure he even wants to share a loft with me anymore."

"I think," Emily began softly, "that he doesn't want to leave you. He's just... a bit confused at the moment. Personally, I believe he feels the same for you. He's just frightened."

"I'm not the scary one in my family!" Gen said, obviously hurt and angered by this comment.

"I'm not saying you are. He's just, as I said, confused. He loves you, but he doesn't want to put you in any danger. He wants to leave because he doesn't want to get so close to you, but he doesn't want to, because he has no place to go AND he doesn't want to hurt you by leaving you. Just take it easy with him." With a laugh, she added, "No, I'm not saying don't make passes at my son. I'm just saying that maybe you shouldn't make as many passes at him as you usually do."

"I don't make passes. Well, often, anyway." Gen said with a sigh. "I mean, I do put my hand on his arm or brush against him, but not flat out..." She trailed off, looking away, a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"You know," Gen said, after a moment of silence, "you are a very great listener."

"Thank you. I try."

Gen glanced at her watch and sighed. "I wanted to be back earlier than this. Oh, well. I doubt Remus is home anyway."

"Well, if you doubt him being there, then we could spend a little more time together, if you wanted."

"No, that's OK. Unless you really want to. I'd rather be home, no offense meant to you or anything."

Emily watched Gen as she headed inside to pay for their lunch. Something was bothering her. And it had to have been something Emily herself had said.

"I didn't mean to offend you, or upset you, or whatever I did." Emily muttered. She sighed and began to head home, knowing that Gen probably did not want to speak to her again for the rest of the day.

Gen was content to walking home alone. She was actually kind of glad that Emily had left by the time she came back outside. She adjusted her purse and began the slow walk home.

It wasn't something Emily had said. It was something SHE had said. 'I never though I would tell anyone that.' she thought sadly.

_Remus had pulled her aside after class was over and led her into an empty classroom. She wasn't sure why at that moment, but she knew he was a gentleman and wouldn't try to come onto her. Not that she would have minded._

"_Hey, Gwendolyn, can I tell you something?" He was nervous. That was obvious. And very cute, at that._

"_Sure, I don't mind."_

"_Just promise me you won't get mad, or hate me, or something?" He was looking away from her._

"_I promise. What is it?"_

"_I, ah, I'm... a werewolf." He had cowered from her at that moment. He figured she would hate him, never speak to him again, run off and tell everyone she could._

_Instead, he had felt her hand cup his cheek. "That was rather brave of you, Remus, to tell me that. I won't hate you for it. In fact," she had giggled, "it's kind of great, having a werewolf as a classmate and a friend."_

_  
"You mean it?" he had glanced at her, so sure that she was lying to him.  
_

"_I mean it." With another giggle, she had given him a swift hug. "Hey," she had said, "we're missing lunch! Come on!"_

_She had done that to show him that things would still remain normal between them. And he had known._

With a start, she realized she had made it to the loft. She fumbled with her keys before finally opening the door. "Remus, you here?" she asked, dropping her purse on the small table near the door.

"No, I'm not. I'm sorry." He joined her in the living room, wiping his hands on a towel. "Oh, and thanks for leaving me with the dishes."

"You're welcome." she smiled. "Your mother wanted to meet me for lunch." she added, shifting her weight nervously and looking away from him.

"Mum has grown to love you." he grinned. "Although," he added with a frown, "she keeps pushing us to be together."

"Who knows?" Gen said with a shrug, turning to go to her room, "maybe she sees that we need each other."


	12. Chapter 12

Family Feud

Chapter 12

It was a very slow day for Anthony Moore. And he was the type of person who would rather not stay in his office all day. One of the new cases he was supposed to be representing was supposed to start that morning. It had been bumped back at least a week due to problems with a couple of members of the jury.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs up on the desk. He was just considering whether or not he should head home for lunch when the phone rang.

It was Susan.

"Anthony, I've been thinking... maybe we should go out to dinner tonight."

"And?" Anthony demanded, knowing full well what she was going to say before she even said it.

"And I think, please don't get mad at me for saying this, but, I think maybe we should invite Gwendolyn and her roommate and his parents to go with us?" She took a deep breath and continued, "We didn't really get off on the right foot and they do seem like nice people -- "

"Here's an idea: YOU take them to dinner. I'm working late."

Of course that was a lie. He could not see why on earth his wife would want anything to do with their daughter. She obviously did not want anything to do with them. Besides, as she had pointed out to him, she was an adult. And she could definitely hold her own.

Why couldn't she have been a boy? He still silently fumed about that. Instead of a respectful, normal son, he was stuck with his bi-polar magical daughter.

And there was something about her roommate that bothered him.

It had been obvious to him the first time he saw them together she felt something for him. Something more than roommate-to-roommate.

Anthony was tempted to call him wife back and tell her that he wasn't actually working late and to invite them all for dinner. He paused, his fingers inches away from the phone, and shook his head.

Even if he wanted to observe Gwendolyn and her roommate, his wife, and possibly his parents would notice.

Besides, he wasn't sure if he wanted to admit that to himself. For a moment or two, he tried to picture her marrying him. No. He did not want his daughter marrying anyone like that.

"Anthony! I've been trying to get your attention for about five minutes now!"

Anthony shook his head to clear his mind and glanced up. His boss was standing in the doorway, scowling at him.

"I'm sorry." Anthony muttered, getting to his feet. "Anything important?"

"I wanted you to look through these -- " his boss slammed a few files on his desk, " -- whenever you get the time. It's not really important, but it might help."

Anthony muttered a quick word of thanks and absently thumbed through the thick files.

Lockhart was still standing in the doorway, studying him. "Been thinking about that daughter of yours, Anthony?" he asked.

"Actually, I was." Anthony muttered. "I wish she would take up with your son, instead of that roommate she has now."

"Kids." Lockhart sighed. "Of course, I always got the feeling Marc did not care for Gwendolyn. And she felt the same way." He paused at the door and added, "Though, they would make for some pretty attractive grandkids."

"But we can't force them together." Anthony frowned.

Of course, there was a reason behind Anthony wanting Gen and Marc together. There was always a reason behind anything Anthony did. And it was far beyond him wanting grandchildren.

In fact, he could care less if Gen ever had children. Especially if they were with her roommate.

He glanced up. Lockhart was still in the doorway. "I'm going home for lunch. I'll take this with me unless you'd rather I'd keep them here?"

When his boss shrugged and headed down the hall, Anthony piled the files in his briefcase and left. He'd leave the files in his study until he got the chance to read them. Which would probably be that night.

When he got home, he found an unpleasant surprise waiting for him. Gwendolyn was on the couch, talking with her mother. She did not acknowledge him, and he basically ignored her on the way to the kitchen.

Only when he headed to his study with a martini and his briefcase tucked under his arm did she speak to him.

"Daddy, Mum says you're working late tonight. Are you really?"

He couldn't help but notice the faint hint of disappointment in her voice. Was she faking, or was she sincere? "I am." he lied. "I'll be here, though, instead of at the office. Why do you care, Gwendolyn?"

"Well, Mum said she asked if you wanted all of us to meet for dinner. And I was kind of hoping we could."

"Don't guilt trip me, Gwendolyn. I know you don't."

"Well," Gen continued, her eyes dropping to the floor as she picked at a loose thread in the couch, "I do kind of want all of us to get along. I mean, at least act civil towards each other. We're all adults and -- "

"Stop it. You don't really care about getting along at all." Anthony sneered. "I'm busy tonight, Gwendolyn. And I've got some things to look over."

Without another word, he headed to his study, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, you tried." Susan said softly, patting her daughter's hand reassuringly. "If your father is busy, like he claims to be, maybe you and I could have dinner together? I've barely seen you these past few weeks."

"I'm sorry, Mum. I'm going with Remus to his parents' house tonight." She paused and added, "Maybe it'll be alright with them if you come?"

"No, no, I'd better stay here."

"See you later, then." Gen sighed faintly. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, her mother behind her.

"See you later." her mother repeated sadly.


	13. Chapter 13

Family Feud

Chapter 13

Gen was rather quiet during dinner. Between the little spat with her father earlier and the fact that their N.E.W.T.S. arrived a little after lunch, she was leaning towards the depressed spectrum. Emily, at least, took notice.

"Gwendolyn, Remus says your N.E.W.T.S. arrived this afternoon. How did you do?" she began softly in an effect to make conversation with Gen.

"Not too bad, I guess." Gen muttered, stabbing moodily at her chicken. "I failed Potions and History of Magic, but I managed at least an Acceptable in everything else."

"How did you fail Potions?" John asked. "I always found it rather easy myself."

"Slughorn hates me." Gen muttered. At Remus's impatient noise, she snapped, "Oh, I was failing his class, he, as a teacher, was supposed to at least offer to give me extra lessons. Did he? No!"

"You could've asked Lily for help." Remus pointed out.

It was Gen's turn to make an impatient noise. But she did not continue with an explanation. Instead, she chose to point out, "You could have helped me too."

Emily, in an attempt to avoid conflict between the two of them, asked, "Well, Gwendolyn, have you decided what you want to do? I mean, even without a Potions N.E.W.T. there are still other things you could do."

"I haven't." Gen muttered. It was true. She really had not given her future career any thought at all. "My father actually wanted me to go into law, like him, so I never thought about anything. I mean, I might look into Wizarding law and see what that has to offer, but other than that, I really think I'm at a loss."

"Actually," John began, studying her over his glass of wine, "from what Remus has told us, you would do wonderfully as a professional Chaser."

"Remus," Gen began, a hint of anger and hurt in her voice, "also thinks that Quidditch is too dangerous for me to pursue."

"And he's right!" Emily said before Remus could counter Gen's comment. "It's far too dangerous! Not to mention if a woman was with child and she did not know -- "

John cut her off. "Emily, the only reason you're saying that is because your brothers never let you play with them and your mother and father would never buy you a broom."

Emily glared at her husband, her cheeks flushing a light pink. "And they were right! I could have seriously gotten hurt and I don't think -- "

As John and Emily continued to bicker, Remus glanced at Gen with a nervous smile. "They'll go on like this for hours. We could leave and they'd never notice a thing."

Gen giggled, the first sign of happiness she had shown since that afternoon. "No, this is funny, Remus! I'll bet you five Sickles your dad wins." As Remus stared at her in disbelief, she casually added, "Not that it's because I agree with him, even though I do, it's because -- "

"You think my mum couldn't win?" Remus demanded. "You know if I had five Sickles, I'd bet with you."

Gen blushed and looked away. "Remus, I – I didn't think..."

By then, John and Emily had stopped arguing and were both watching them with interest.

"I know." Remus muttered, fidgeting in his chair. His parents and Gen were also feeling a bit awkward at that moment.

"So... Quidditch," John began, looking at Gen once more. "Just out of curiosity, as a Muggleborn, how did you get into Quidditch?"

Gen quickly launched into the story of how exactly James had gotten her interested in Quidditch. As she spoke, her eyes were fixed on the napkin she was absently shredding. To Emily, it looked as though she were ready to bolt and never come back again.

After dinner, the four of them settled down in the living room, with Gen and Remus on the love seat as they had been before, John settled into his chair, and Emily curled up on the couch. Gen, it seemed, had fallen back into her depressed state and refused to contribute anything to the conversation except the occasional nod or shake of her head.

After Remus and Gen left, Emily looked at John with a scowl. "John, you didn't have to -- "

"Emily, drop it. We didn't chase her away. If anything, it's obvious she has made herself comfortable around our son. So much so that she completely forgot about how his financial state would be without her."

"I suppose you're right, John." With a sigh, Emily sank down on the couch and added, "The poor girl. She seemed so miserable."

"And I don't think it was because of her N.E.W.T.S." John said darkly.

"Oh, John, stop. I'm sure she wouldn't have gone to her parents' house. Especially not after the way we've seen them act around each other."

"Anthony Moore hates his daughter." John spat. "And I'm sure he'd do anything to get her away from our son."

Emily hated to admit it, but she had the feeling that John might just be right about that.


	14. Chapter 14

Family Feud

Note: Eh, I was going to do this later, but hopefully it'll get people to review again. If not, well, I've never done a fic just for myself.

Gah, I didn't mean for this chapter to be so short!

Chapter 14

"Hey, come here, Gwen." Remus called. "Come on, talk to me."

They had just gotten back from his parents' house, and Gen was feeling, if possible, even more miserable to be left alone with Remus. "Remus, I just want to go to bed." she groaned, dragging herself towards her bedroom.

"And I want to talk to you!" he called, racing after her. Outside her bedroom door, he grabbed her hand. "You don't have to talk to me. You can just listen."

"I just want to go to bed." she repeated. She tried to pull her hand away from his grip, but he held fast. "What do you want?" she asked with a sigh.

"I want to talk to you. Well, really, to apologize."

"You don't have to apologize to me." Gen sighed sadly. "If anything, I should be the one apologizing. What I said earlier -- "

To her shock, he actually grinned. "Gwendolyn, it's fine. It's nothing, really. Don't worry about that. I wanted to apologize for my parents. They're... a bit relentless, aren't they?"

It was his turn to be surprised. She started to giggle. "Remus, they just want you happy. And I think they wouldn't mind a couple of grandchildren, either."

"Yeah, that they wouldn't mind." Remus smiled faintly. "I take it you feel a lot better. I'll, um, I'll see you in the morning."

Gen hesitated, then brushed a light kiss to his lips. Much to her surprise, and delight, he hesitantly kissed back...

The following morning, her father was pounding on the door, her mother beside him, looking a bit sorrowful. Much to Anthony's annoyance, John and Emily turned up a few minutes later.

John was pointedly ignoring Anthony. Emily merely nodded.

"You don't think they could be out?" Emily asked, after five minutes of knocking did not bring an answer to the door.

"I doubt it." Anthony muttered. "My daughter could sleep all day if someone let her."

"Move." John grumbled, pulling out his wand and unlocking the door.

The four parents timidly stepped inside. It was quiet, except for Frank's loud hooting. John spared one nervous look at Emily as Remus's bed proved empty.

Emily was torn between breathing a sigh of relief at finding Gen and Remus curled up together in Gen's bed, the blankets pulled near their chins but it obvious what they had done, and panicking. There was no way Anthony Moore was going to be happy if he saw his daughter with her son.

And she was right.

"You filthy little -- !"

Before Anthony could take one more step, John had his wand drawn once more. "I would think, as a lawyer, you would know better than to treat your daughter like that."

"I would think," Anthony spat, "that you would be in no position to tell me how to treat my child."

"Leave her alone." John demanded. "She is an adult now and you have no right, at all, to treat her like you have."

For a second, it looked as though Anthony was going to attempt to kick John's arse, but he turned and left the loft, Susan following behind him.

"You two," John said, rounding on Gen and Remus, who had awoken amidst the shouting, "get dressed."

Without another word, he strode from the room. Emily managed a sympathetic look before following her husband.


	15. Chapter 15

Family Feud

Chapter 15

John and Remus were in the living, Gen and Emily, her bedroom. John was having a very heated discussion with his son. Well, John was the one doing most of the discussing. "What were you thinking, Remus?" he demanded. "I thought you knew better! And Anthony Moore caught you two together!"

"Well, it's not like we expected you lot to barge in." Remus pointed out. "And it just sort of... happened. She was upset, I wanted to comfort her, it went from there."

With an angry sigh, John said, "I don't care that you two slept together. What I care about is that Anthony Moore knows. If I hadn't stopped him, he probably would have dragged her home with him." He paused, trying to find the right words.

Remus took his father's pause to take his turn to say, "Her father doesn't care about her. What should it matter to him -- "

"Everything! Sure he hates his daughter, but Remus, he's pinned you as a gold digger. We all know that's not true, all of us, even him, but he's a very important man. People would believe him far faster than his daughter and a boy no one around here has probably ever heard of."

"But -- "

"He's right, Remus." Gen said with a sigh as she and Emily joined them. She sank down next to Remus and glanced up at John. "Your dad is right. My dad is a total arse and he'd do anything to get me back home and married to some pompous jerk twenty years my senior. Or his damn boss's son in hopes of being made partner."

Emily nodded slowly. "She's told me about that." she told John. "That's terrible, the way your father would use you just to get himself further along in the business."

"You're telling me." Gen said with a suppressed shudder. She looked away from John and softly asked, "So, what, are you going to make Remus leave?"

"Of course not." John murmured. "I couldn't do that. You two make the perfect pair of roommate. You two and that bird of yours."

Frank began to hoot again.

"Well, he knows when people are talking about him." John laughed.

"John, maybe we should go." Emily said softly. "You've proved your point and Gwendolyn backed you up. Let's leave them alone for a while." She turned to Gen and Remus and asked, "Would you two join us for dinner again?"

"I don't know." Gen muttered, looking at the floor.

"We might." Remus answered. "Just don't wait up if we don't show."

He waited until they left to turn his attention to Gen. "Gwendolyn," he began gently, "what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking about what the hell we're going to do if my father decides to start something. And knowing him, he will. He's -- " With a groan of annoyance, she got to her feet. "I hate him!" she burst out.

"Calm down." With a soft sigh, he placed his hand on Gen's arm and added, "Look, between you, me, my parents, possibly your mother, I'm sure we can handle him." Then he started to laugh. "Even if one of us has to sneak in one night and do a Memory Charm."

Gen managed a weak smile. "I'm sure all I'd do would be wind up changing his hair color or something. You do know he dyes his hair, don't you?"

"What?" Remus laughed. "Gen, you dad dyes his hair?"

"Yeah, he's been getting grey hairs for ages. And he dyes it regularly. I'm just waiting for the day when his dye job gets screwed up. God, it would be hysterical to see his hair job botched."

Remus shook his head. "Exactly how long have you known he dyes his hair?"

"Oh, I was about six or seven. My father is around forty. But he likes to keep up that charade of looking way younger." She heaved a sigh as she sank back down on the couch. Then she added, "Your father had no right to yell at you like that. He was the one who unlocked the door."

"In all fairness," Remus began, "my father did not know we slept together last night."

Gen stared at him for a moment. Remus was sure she was going to yell at him some more, then she began to laugh. In answer to Remus's puzzled expression, she said, "James! Do you know how happy he's going to be when he finds out you've finally gotten that out of your system?"

"Wait a second, Gwendolyn. You're the one who's finally gotten that out of your system."

"What are you saying?" Gen giggled. "I want more!"

"You would." Remus smiled. "And what makes you think I'm sharing that with James, hmm?"

"He'd want you to." Gen said softly. "I know how he's been, trying to get you and me together once he realized I was never, ever getting with Sirius."

Remus began to shake his head. "I swear, for the longest, I thought you had a bit of a thing for James. I would have never thought it would be me." With a soft sigh, he pulled her a bit closer. "Do you really think your father will try anything?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her eyes and studying her expression.

"Knowing him, probably." she sighed sadly, resting her head against his chest.

"Well, don't worry about it." Remus murmured. "If he does, we can take care of it, I promise you that."

"I know you will." she murmured faintly. To him, it sounded like she wanted to go back to sleep. "And if you can't, your father will. It's nice to have people actually care about you."

"Don't talk like that." Remus said, pressing his face against her hair. "My mother would have a stroke if she heard you. Speaking of my mother, do you want to go over there tonight?"

"Not really." Gen groaned. "I wanted to be lazy today."

"Well, then be lazy." Remus smiled. "I think you deserve it."

"Thanks." Giggling, she brushed a light kiss to his lips. "But if you want to go to your parents', that's fine. Go ahead, I won't mind at all."

"Thanks." he said softly. "I wanted to. Don't get mad if they get me to drag you over there." Hesitantly, he returned her kiss. "And don't worry about your father. We'll take care of it." he repeated.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Feud

Note: Oh, so shorter than I wanted this chapter to be, but I love it!

Chapter 16

Anthony was furious, and Susan knew better than to get in his way. Once they were home, he fixed himself a martini and headed straight to his study. Susan heaved a sigh and settled down on the couch.

She wanted to talk to her husband, but if he was in one of his moods, well, there was little to no chance of that.

A few minutes later, Anthony joined her, much to her shock. He still looked angry, but if he wanted to talk to her, she should try to talk to him.

When he spoke, however, his tone was calm. "Susan, I want her home."

"Why?" Susan asked, eying her husband nervously.

"I want her away from that boy." Anthony said, sipping at his martini. "He's no good for her."

Susan was tempted to challenge her husband, but she did not. 'How do you know what's good for her?' she thought.

Instead, she said, "But Tony, she's an adult. There's really nothing you can do to get her to come back home. I know you don't like that boy, but there's really nothing wrong with him I can see."

Ignoring the last bit, Anthony said, "But you forget, Susan, as a lawyer, I know a lot more about this than you. I can find a way to get her home."

"But what if she doesn't agree? Or what if she tells anyone how you've treated her?"

"Who's going to believe her?" Anthony demanded. "She'll just come off as a teenager angry at her father."

Susan stared at him for a long while. "Anthony," she began slowly, "would you really want her back here? With her, as you put it, her 'bi-polar bitching and bloody owl'?"

"I would rather her here, Susan." Anthony said, finishing his martini and scowling at the empty glass. "I could possibly put up with that. Hell, that's what medication is for."

"Last time you refused to pay for it." Susan pointed out.

Anything glared at her as he headed into the kitchen for another martini. "I never thought you would take up for her, Susan." he muttered.

"She's my daughter." Susan said softly as he rejoined her in the living room. "It's my place to take up for her. Especially after the way you've treated her. No wonder she wanted out of here as fast as she could."

Once again, Anthony ignored her. "Susan," he said slowly, watching his wife for her reaction, "do you really want to be a grandmother at such a young age? Especially if that roommate of hers is the father?"

Susan frowned. She would not have minded a grandchild to spoil, but not this young. She did not care if Gwendolyn's roommate was the father. In all actuality, she rather liked him. Then she had an idea. "Only if it's a grandson, Anthony. How much would you love that?"

Anthony paused, his martini halfway to his lips. Susan tried her best not to grin. She was sure she had gotten to him.

Until he said, "No, that would be worse. That filthy little whore of a daughter of ours having the son? No, I could never accept that."

"Why do you call her that?" Susan demanded, getting to her feet. She was a lot shorter than her husband, but right then, that did not seem to affect her. "It's not her fault half your office has felt her up, you know! It's yours! And you have no right to call her that!"

She was immediately sorry about what she said. Wishing she could take it back, she sank onto the couch and nervously watched Anthony as he set his glass down.

"I have every right to call her that." Anthony spat. He downed his martini in one gulp and got to his feet, oblivious of his wife's cowering. "Now if you'll excuse me," he said, every syllable icy, "I have work to do."

She watched as he headed to his study. She was more than sure he was going to try to call everyone he could, trying to find some way of getting Gen and Remus away from each other.

With a frown, Susan got to her feet. 'A glass of sherry,' she thought, heading to the kitchen. 'Just one.'

Four glasses later, she was asleep on the couch, her half empty glass falling from her fingers and spilling all over the carpet. After that first glass, she had the urge to go tell her daughter what she thought Anthony was up to.

But instead she drank three more glasses and passed out on the couch.


	17. Chapter 17

Family Feud

Note: I mean for this chapter to really make you think. I know it made me think a lot. And I wrote, I know what's going on.

And yes, I am going to be mean and torment you with a cliffhanger.

Chapter 17

Susan awoke that evening feeling groggy and very sleepy. The first thing her eyes fell on was the stain that was left when he glass slipped through her fingers. Had Anthony seen it yet? She couldn't be too sure.

She managed to drag herself to her feet and glance at the clock. Was he even still home? Or had he gone off to talk to someone about legal procedures to get his daughter back home?

She checked in his study. He was not in there, but the desk lamp was on. As she reached over to cut it off, her hand brushed against the photo album that Anthony had accidentally left on the desk.

"Oh, Anthony, you do love your daughter, don't you?" she asked the empty room, gingerly picking up the album and carrying it back into the living room. A quick glimpse outside proved that Anthony's car was gone.

She opened the album and found herself studying the pictures instead of just looking at them. 'She hasn't changed much.' Susan thought with a smile, flipping through the pages of pictures of Gen as a child.

Anthony seemed happier then. When did he develop this hatred for his only child?

Susan flipped to the pages of when Gen was around the age of four. She had gotten pregnant again at that time, but had miscarried. Anthony had been a bit depressed then, but it did not show through in the pictures.

Near the time Gen was accepted into Hogwarts then?

Anthony did seem bitter towards her in the time frame near then. As she got through the older pictures of her daughter, she was shocked to note that Gen's hatred for her father mirrored, and in some places seemed greater than her father's hatred towards her.

She shut the album with a snap. She could not bear to see it anymore. Getting to her feet, the album tucked under her arm, she wondered if she should return it to where Anthony had left it.

Yes, she decided. He could be angry with her if he knew that she knew that he was looking through it. But WHY was he looking through it? That was the question.

Now was not the time to think of that. Hearing his car pull up in the driveway, she raced into the living room and barely made it onto the couch when he walked in, locking the door back behind him.

"Where have you been?" she asked curiously, hoping her tone would not give away anything.

"Lockhart needed something done." Anthony muttered off-handedly. She knew it was a lie. And he could tell she knew.

Should she challenge him with the photo album? He did seem like he was a good enough mood, but with Anthony, you could never really be sure.

She decided she had better not.

"Oh, right. That's all you really care about, isn't it? Work, I mean."

"Of course not." He crossed the room and cupped her chin in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "I care about you, too, Susan. You know that?"

"What about your daughter?" The words were out of her mouth before she even realized it. "Does she mean anything to you? She used to."

"Yeah, she used to." Anthony muttered. "Not anymore, though. Honestly, I don't know what went wrong with her."

Susan stared at him in disbelief before shoving him away. "YOU went wrong with her, Anthony! Everything you've done to her! She has a perfect reason for hating you! What did she EVER do to you?"

For a moment, Anthony looked flustered, then, regaining his composure, he smugly asked, "Oh, what about you, Susan? If you weren't wasted half the time, she would probably look up to you instead of idolizing me! I never wanted a daughter!"

"That is no reason to treat her like you did!" Susan snapped. "I know I was never a good maternal figure to her, but dammit, I was there for her after everything you've done to her!"

Without waiting for his response, she stormed out the front door, only slowly down when she was sure she had put enough distance between herself and her husband. She had not meant to shout at him like that, but she knew it was the truth.

And it was better for her to get all that out.

She was unaware of the fact that she was heading to the loft Gen and Remus shared until she heard her daughter.

"Mum, what brings you around here?"

They were about a block away from the loft. Gen, carrying a bag of groceries, her purse slung over her shoulder, gave her mother a sympathetic smile.

"Daddy at it again?" she asked, motioning for her mother to follow her.

Susan waited until she was settled comfortably in the living room, sure that Remus was not around, before saying, "Gwendolyn, I'm thinking about getting a divorce."


	18. Chapter 18

Family Feud

Chapter 18

"But – but Mum, you can't!"

"Gwendolyn, yes, I can." Susan said wearily. "With you out of the house, I really don't want to stay in it with just your father. I don't really know what I'll do afterwards, but -- "

"But Mother!" Gen's lower lip was trembling and she seemed as though she truly did not want her mother to leave her father.

"But nothing, Gwendolyn." Susan began softly. She bit her lip, her expression similar to her daughter's. "Gwendolyn, I really don't understand why YOU'RE so upset." she muttered, getting to her feet and pacing the length of the small living room.

"Because, you love Daddy and he does love you." Gen said, her voice breaking.

For a moment, Susan looked as though she were about to snap at her daughter. Instead, she crossed the room and pulled her daughter into a fierce hug. "Gwendolyn," she murmured, brushed her daughter's hair out of her face, "please, you know it's best this way."

"No, it's not." Gen whimpered.

"Why not?" Susan asked softly. With a start, she realized she hadn't adopted this compassionate tone for her daughter in ages.

Gen chose not to answer. She did not want her mother to comfort her. She wanted to be left alone for a while. "Mum, just go home." Gen muttered, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "I don't know when Remus is getting back -- "

"I don't care, Gwendolyn. And besides, I don't want to go home. I have no idea what kind of mood your father is in."

"What mood it is," Gen spat, "you put him in it."

"Explain something to me, Gwendolyn," Susan began timidly, knowing full-well that if Gen was irritated, it was all too easy to make it worse, "why are you so upset about this? You hate your father, I know you do. Why does the fact that I want to leave him hurt you?"

"Have you thought, Mother, how he'll react?" Gen asked slowly, watching her mother for her reaction. "And have you thought about how he'll find some way to take this out on me, like he always did?"

"But -- "

Both of them paused as they heard the front door open. The next moment, Gen had hopped off the couch and into Remus's comforting grasp. Susan was watching him warily, as he was her.

It was obvious to her that Remus did not want her there. And that he thought he had done something to upset, which was true. Though she wasn't too sure what it was. Or why her daughter had gotten so upset about the thought of her mother leaving her father.

So, as much as she did not want to, she left, muttering a quick, "I'll check on your in the morning, Gwendolyn," as she passed.

"What was that about?" Remus asked softly as he led Gen to the couch.

"My mother wants to leave my father." Gen murmured, biting her lip to keep herself from bursting into tears, as she was so tempted to do.

"Why?" Remus asked, looking confused.

"I don't know." Gen said weakly. "I don't want her to, but she's bound and determined to do it and you know how he is, Remus. It's going to be my fault."

"It won't be your fault." Remus murmured softly. "And even if he thinks so, it's not. You haven't done anything to make her want to leave him."

She was silent for a while, content with resting her head against his chest. He tossed one arm protectively around her shoulders and was murmuring faintly to her in as soft and reassuring a tone as he could manage.

Faintly, he wondered what his father's reaction would be when he told him. Sure, it wasn't really his place to tell his father, or his father to really know, but he knew his father would WANT to know.

Gen glanced up at Remus as he sighed softly and asked, "What's on your mind? You know what's on mine."

"Nothing." he lied.

"You're going to tell your parents, aren't you?" she asked wearily.

"If you don't want me to tell them, I won't." he began hurriedly.

"No," she said, sitting up and watching him intently. "I know your father, at least, would want to know. I don't care. Hell, I'll tell him if you want. I do like your dad. He's so much better than mine."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that." Remus said with a smile. "You know," he began, shifting his weight nervously, "my parents are a bit angry with me."

"Why?" she asked with interest.

"Because, they haven't seen a lot of you lately. They think I'm hiding you." He continued to fidget nervously before adding, "And my mother is annoyed because I haven't, ah, how did she put it? 'Made another move' I believe she said."

"I think we went pretty far myself." Gen laughed. Then, getting an idea, she asked, "Do you think they'll be too angry if we show up unannounced?"

"No, I don't think they will." Remus smiled. "Shall we?" he asked, pleased that she was no longer upset.

"Of course!" she giggled.


	19. Chapter 19

Family Feud

Chapter 19

Gen sighed faintly as she and Remus settled down on the love seat at his parents' house. Emily and John, quickly getting over the surprise of Gen and Remus randomly stopping by, looked very pleased to see them together.

"What exactly brings you two over here?" Emily asked softly, dropping _The Evening Prophet _unceremoniously onto the coffee table, giving her son and Gwendolyn her undivided attention.

"Not that we mind it." John added quickly.

"It was kind of a random spur-of-the-moment kind of thing." Gen began softly. "Well, OK, we do kind of have a reason. My mother wants a divorce and Remus and I figured you'd both want to know."

"Not to mention," Remus began with a smile, "Gwendolyn said she'd rather you know. She also said some pretty nice things about you, Dad."

"And not me?" Emily asked, quickly faking an upset tone.

"No, I'm sorry. I can say some nice things now, if you want."

"That's fine, we'll save it for later." Emily smiled.

"So... your mother is considering leaving your father?" John asked, leaning back and studying Gen. "And I take it you are not happy with that?"

"Well..." Gen began, shifting her weight nervously, disliking the fact that John was studying her, "I do... sort of like the idea of it. But, really, no, I am not to thrilled with the thought. I don't think my father would be willing to let my mother leave."

John and Emily exchanged glances as Remus placed a comforting, and protective, arm around Gen's shoulders.

"And you figure that, somehow, this is going to be your fault?" John asked slowly, watching Gen's reaction to his question very closely.

"Exactly."

"Why?" John asked. Then his expression softened as he added, "I am sorry if it seems like I'm intruding in your business, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"It's OK." She managed a tiny smile before asking, "Please, just promise me you won't kill my dad. Not because I love my dad, but because I'd rather you not go to Azkaban for something so useless. But everytime anything has gone wrong, it's been my fault, even if I haven't had anything to do with it."

She watched as John began to scowl. But it was Emily who spoke next.

"Gwendolyn, it seems like your father deserves to be alone, if he's going to treat you like that."

"I know." Gen sighed wearily. "He doesn't deserve either of us, but I know my mum loves him and she'd be totally lost without him."

The four of them were silent for a few minutes. Gen sighed once more and rested her head against Remus's chest, her eyes closed. Remus glanced at her, then back up in time to catch his parents exchange a look.

"What was that about?" he asked them with a frown.

"Nothing, nothing." Emily smiled. "Gwendolyn," she began quickly, trying to get her son's attention off of her and John before it pushed him too far away from Gen, "what exactly do you mean by your mother would be lost without your father? From what I've seen -- "

Gen cut her off by saying, "My parents have been together since my mum was fifteen, when her mum died, and my dad was twenty. And I was born two years after that. But what I mean is that he's basically all she has. She's an only child and her dad died shortly after I was born."

"I would have never guessed your father was that much older than your mother." Emily said, looking a bit astonished.

"It's like I told Remus the other day: my dad loves to keep up this farce that he's younger than he is. And if I wasn't around, he would probably succeed in fooling a lot of people. Hell, only a handful of people even know about me."

"That's terrible." John said, before he could stop himself.

"I know, but what can I do?" Gen asked softly. "I do have to admit, though, that I kind of like it this way."

"Oh, Gwendolyn," Emily sighed softly, "why don't you just forget about that father of yours, hmm? It's probably not the right thing to do, ethically speaking, but it would be for the best."

"I can't do that." Gen said, shaking her head as she sat up. "I do love my parents, and, well, I was kind of hoping we could all get along. And, yes, I do realize I am so stupid for thinking that."

"You're not, Gwendolyn," Remus murmured softly, "but my parents are right. You should forget this and try not to get involved. Who knows what your father might do?"

"Besides, you have us." Emily pointed out with a grin.

Gen managed to crack a small smile when she said, "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

Truth be told, she wanted to get away from them both. John's attempts to study her and Emily's sympathy was not something she really wanted.

An hour later, safely back in their loft, Remus turned to her and asked, "What's wrong? You've been awfully quiet."

"Nothing." Gen said softly, shaking her head. "I, um, I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired, Remus."

A couple minutes later, curled up in her pajamas under her blankets, she could not get to sleep. With a start, she realized she wanted to talk to her mother. 'Wow, that hasn't happened in ages.' she thought, getting out of bed long enough to let Frank out of his cage and outside to hunt.

"Oh, I'll talk to her in the morning." she said softly before curling up and falling into a restless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Family Feud

Chapter 20

Anthony Moore was on his third martini. Susan was not back yet, but he had figured she would have gone straight to Gwendolyn.

He finished his martini and set the glass down on the coffee table. Half considering getting another, he headed into the kitchen.

About that time, Susan was timidly standing on the porch, wondering if Anthony were home, where he was, and was he angry with her?

Only one way to find out.

She fumbled with her house key, finally managing to unlock the door. And winced as it creaked open.

"We need to fix that." Anthony called from the kitchen. He grabbed his fourth martini and headed into the living room. "Or get Gwendolyn to do something to it. Magic or whatever she calls that."

Susan eyed his martini warily. "How much have you been drinking?" she asked.

"My fourth." he said, raising his glass in a mock toast. "Though you do have no right to lecture me on drinking. Fine example you've been setting."

She chose not to acknowledge that.

After a few minutes of silence between them, Anthony asked, "You've been with Gwendolyn?"

"I have." Susan began, immediately bristling. "There's nothing wrong with visiting my only daughter, now is there?"

"No," Anthony began slowly, "but she's a grown woman, Susan. She doesn't need you -- "

"Yes, she does." Susan began darkly. It was on the tip of her tongue to demand a divorce from him then and there, but she held it back. For now.

"Susan, you baby her. You need to let her grow up." Anthony's tone had also darkened, but Susan was very determined to stand her ground.

"Gwendolyn had to grow up a long time ago, thanks to you." Susan spat. "You are, without a doubt, one of the worst fathers in existence!"

"Nonsense." Anthony stared at Susan, her black hair disheveled, her green eyes flashing. There were little angry patches of pink on her cheeks and she was trembling with fury.

"'Nonsense?'" she repeated, a note of near-hysteria in her voice. "Nonsense? YOU are nonsense! To think you could do such things to your own child? I can't believe you! And the fact that you've gotten away with it is worse!"

She turned to go upstairs, but paused, then turned back to him.

"Do me a favor." she demanded.

"What?" he asked, annoyed. He was not entirely finished with her just yet, but she did not wish to continue further.

"Call up your legal buddies. See what I'll have to go through for a divorce."

Anthony did not move until the slamming of their bedroom door jarred him back to reality. So, Susan was considering a divorce? She would never go through with it, he was sure of that.

However, he did go back to his study, settled behind the desk and reached for the phone. "Lockhart," he barked into the phone without giving his boss the chance to even finish his greeting, "Susan wants a divorce."

"Why?" It was obviously he was not happy to be awoken out of a heavy sleep. "And why should I care?"

"How the hell should I know? She came home, had a few choice words with me, then told me to call and see what should would have to endure to get a divorce. No doubt that daughter of mine is involved somehow."

"Aw, Anthony, she's a good kid. Don't know why you're so harsh to her." He paused, yawned, and said, "I'll have the papers ready for Susan in the morning."

"I don't want the damn papers ready." Anthony snapped.

"Then why the hell did you call me? I was asleep, in case you hadn't realized."

"I want you to find some way to put a stop to it, if she goes through with it."

"I doubt she will." Another yawn. "But I'll see what I can do." Another pause. "By the way, _Moore_, calling your boss in the middle of the night, barking orders is not the way to be made partner."

Anthony scowled at the phone as he heard the loud _click_ as Lockhart hung up.

Brushing the thoughts of leaving that law firm and joining another, or, hell, even starting his own, out of his mind, he leaned back in his comfy leather desk chair and grinned to himself.

As long as Lockhart wasn't too mad at him, he would have nothing to worry about.


	21. Chapter 21

Family Feud

Chapter 21

Anthony Moore spent the day in his office, trying his best to figure out how he could get back on Susan's good side. No doubt his daughter had been cause to her temper as of late. If he could make an effort to try to get along with Gwendolyn, maybe Susan would forgive him.

But of course, that would also mean trying to get along with her roommate and his parents as well. And there was something about her roommate he did not like, at all. But he couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out.

Ah, well. He would stop by her loft after work and offer to take them all out for dinner. That would be the first step.

Gwendolyn, however, did not want to go along with.

"It's a nice offer, Daddy, but not tonight." she said, standing in the doorway, not allowing him inside.

"Why not?" Anthony demanded, trying to keep his temper under control.

"We just can't. Not tonight."

"Why not tonight, then?" Anthony asked through gritted teeth. He tried to pass her again, but she would not budge.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, especially if you've gone and made reservations, but tonight is not the best night to -- "

"What do you want, Moore?"

Gen silently cursed having let John Lupin in a few minutes earlier. "I told you, Daddy, it's not the best time, now please go." She did not want the two of them starting anything, mainly because she would be right in the middle if they did.

"Let's talk outside, hmm?" she asked, grabbing her father by the arm and leading him out. "What do you want?" she demanded in a whisper, her hands on her hips. "What the hell can I say to make you leave?"

"Give me a proper reason as to why you do not wish to take me up on this generous offer." Anthony spat, his arms crossed over his chest.

Gen silently hoped that John was not listening at the door. "Because it's not a good night, OK? It's just... We can't. Not tonight."

"If you can't give me a proper reason, then you're going. All of you."

Gen bit her lip and asked, "What part of 'it's not a good night' do you not understand? I am giving you an excuse. You're just too thick-headed to get what I'm saying."

"Why isn't it a good night to go out, Gwendolyn? Tell me THAT and I'll leave."

Gen sighed softly and hung her head. "I can't tell you why. Just trust me. I doubt you will, but I am telling the truth."

"If you were honest with me, Gwendolyn, maybe I could trust you." Anthony scowled at her. "Your mother and I will be back in an hour, and I expect you, your dear roommate, and his parents to be ready to go."

Gen blushed deeply before racing back inside and nearly knocking John over. She sniffled and tried to brush past him but he held fast.

"Gwendolyn, don't let him get to you. My bet would be that he's just going to use you to try to get back with your mother."

"Mine too." she said with another sniffle. "And it's not that he's getting to me, it's..." she broke of, biting her lip once more. "And if I tell him," she began, more to herself than to John, "there's no telling what he'll do."

"Oh, that." John began slowly. "It would be best if you didn't tell either of your parents that. Now calm down. Remus and Emily will be here shortly. And they don't need to see you upset."

Gen sighed softly and sank down on the couch, dimly aware of John handing her a cup of tea. Her mind was racing. What did her father know? What did he suspect? He wasn't stupid, that was for sure. He would probably figure out that his daughter was rooming with a werewolf sooner, rather than later.

She wasn't aware of Emily and Remus arriving until Remus sat down next to her and asked her what was wrong.

"Her father showed up." John spat, obviously livid. He had heard everything exchanged between Gen and Anthony. He quickly filled Remus and Emily in.

Emily wound up voicing Gen's concerns.

"Anthony Moore might be smart, but I doubt he would ever figure this out."

"Are you kidding?" Gen asked John. "My father probably will figure this out. Please, let's get out of here before they come back. I don't want to be here when he shows up."

"Right, you two can come home with us for a while." Emily said with a tiny smile. "I'd rather you two not be here myself."

"And you can stay here tonight, if you wish." John said once the four of them were settled in the living room. "I'm not sure how you'd like being by yourself with your father angry with you."

"Thanks." Gen said with a tiny smile. "And I would rather be here in the morning, too, since you're letting Remus roam around outside tonight."

Remus gave her a tiny smile and squeezed her hand faintly, unaware of the look his parents exchanged. "Thank you." he whispered.

"No problem." she said softly. "Worrying about you will take my mind off my father, at least."

"Well, good!" John said cheerily. "You and Emily can worry together and I can get a good night's sleep."

"Oh, no, we'll keep you awake, too." Gen giggled. "Who else have we got to voice our concerns to?"

"Women!" John grumbled. "They worry too much!"

"They have good reasons to." Remus pointed out. "And, besides, you're worried about Gwendolyn, so you can't make that claim, now can you?"

"And you can't honestly tell me you're not worried about your son." Gen added.

"Oh, who asked you?" John demanded. "But you are right."

"Good." Remus smiled. "The three of you would be great company. Shame I'm missing it."

"Just be careful tonight." Gen told him, brushing a light kiss to his lips.

"I will. I promise."


	22. Chapter 22

Family Feud

Chapter 22

"You take it easy today, Remus." John began as he led Remus into the loft, followed closely by Gen and Emily.

"On the couch, please." Remus murmured faintly. "I'd rather be near Gen."

John glanced over his shoulder at Gen, who was blushing lightly, as he helped Remus to the couch.

"I worry about you two, being here." Emily began softly. "Gwendolyn, if your father's angry with you, which I am most certainly sure he is, then you two should not be here by yourself. Especially since Remus would not be much help to you right now."

"Emily is right." John began softly. "I know you're both adults, and I cannot force you two to allow us to stay over, but I would much rather being here."

"I had no plans to even answer the door." Gen admitted, heading down the hall and quickly returned with a blanket. "But if you feel better staying, then by all means, please do."

"You'd both be better company for Gwendolyn than I am." Remus murmured, adding a soft word of thanks as Gen spread the blanket over him.

"Oh, forget company." Gen sighed softly. "I was planning on fussing over you all day."

Remus's response was a very sleepy murmur.

Gen rolled her eyes and managed a faint smile before curling up on the other end of the couch, Remus's feet in her lap. "Do you really think my dad would actually show up?" she asked John.

"Actually, I'm surprised he wasn't outside the door, waiting for us." John murmured. "Of course, I can't really say what I think because I don't know him as well as you do." He got to his feet and headed to the kitchen, asking over his shoulder, "You don't mind if I make some coffee, Gwendolyn?"

"No, go ahead. Make me some, too, please?" she asked, ending with a yawn.

"I'll help him." Emily said with a tiny smile before quickly joining her husband in the kitchen.

"I'm glad you let my parents stay." Remus murmured sleepily, his fingers inching towards hers.

"'Let' nothing." Gen smiled. "Your father would have stayed no matter what I said."

"Exactly." John said with a smile as he handed her a cup of coffee. "I honestly do not trust your father, Gwendolyn."

"Neither do I." Gen sighed. "In fact, I believe his idea of using me to get back on my mum's good side really didn't sit too well with you, did it?"

"No, it didn't." John replied darkly.

Emily managed a reassuring smile in Gen's direction before sitting next to John. "He worries about you both, but there's no way he's going to admit it. He's immediately accepted you as a daughter."

"And you haven't?" Gen teased.

"I have." Emily smiled. "You're such a sweet girl. That father of yours doesn't deserve you at all."

"I don't know what you mean by 'sweet'." Remus said with a teasing smile, sitting up and switching positions, his head now in Gen's lap. "I've never met the sweet side of Gwendolyn."

"Oh, you have. Don't lie to your parents, Remus." Gen smiled, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Emily and John exchanged glances. "Emily." John whispered softly, sure that neither Gen nor Remus would hear him, "if it weren't for the threat of her father showing up, I'm sure she would take great care of Remus."

Emily nodded.

After that, the three of them sat in silence while Remus dozed peacefully. Well, silent, and peaceful dozing, until there was a very loud pounding at the door. "You stay right here." John told them, pulling out his wand and heading towards the door.

Anthony was not too happy to see John Lupin. "Where is my daughter?" he demanded, trying to push past John just as he had Gen.

"She is quite busy at the moment."

"I don't care. Where – is – my – daughter?"

"I told you, she's busy." John said with a scowl as he twirled his wand between his fingers. "Now go on."

Anthony eyed his wand warily. "I'm sure you're going to do something amazing. Now stand aside. You're not going to stop me from talking to my daughter."

"No, but I will stop you from hurting her." John replied coldly. "Leave them both alone, Moore. Neither my son or you daughter has done anything to you."

"Answer me something, Lupin," Anthony began, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at John. "What the hell is with your son? I know something is going on."

"No, there's nothing. Now leave."

"I don't believe you." Anthony said coldly.

"Daddy," Gen began in a pleading tone, appearing at John's side, her wand also drawn, "just go. We'll talk later, but right now, I need to take care of Remus."

"No, NOW, Gwendolyn." Anthony made to grab Gen's wrist and drag her outside. She let out a cry of pain as he seized her wrist, but he immediately let go, rubbing his own hand and glaring at John. "What did you do?" he demanded, looking at his hand now.

"Are you going to leave, or am I going to have to do worse?" John spat, glancing at Gen out of the corner of his eye as she rubbed her wrist.

"Fine. We'll talk later, Gwendolyn."

John turned to Gen after Anthony had left and asked, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"It's fine." she murmured, heading to the living room. "Fine." she repeated as both Remus and Emily gave her concerned looks. "And you," she added to Remus, pulling him back down on her lap, "should be resting."

"I'm sure he won't show up again anytime soon, Emily." John began, joining them in the living room. "We can go now, if you want."

Emily nodded, grabbing her cloak. "Take good care of him, Gwendolyn." she said as she passed Gen. "I trust you completely. We'll check in tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

Family Feud

Chapter 23

The fact that Susan was not sympathetic with him did not help Anthony's mood. "You shouldn't have gone over there." she whispered, taking his hand in hers to inspect it. "It's not that bad, Anthony." she told him, letting go of his hand.

"It's not the fact that he injured my hand as much as it if that he won't allow me to speak to my own daughter." Anthony spat.

"Since when have you ever cared for her, anyway?" Susan asked softly.

"I don't." Anthony snapped. "It's that damn roommate of hers and his father. Her roommate is hiding something from us, and, as her parents, we have the right to know."

Susan sighed wearily. She knew better than to start something with Anthony when he became determined. And, she too, was curious to know what kind of secrets they could be keeping from them.

"Just don't cause too much trouble, Anthony." she called as she noticed him snatch up his keys and head towards the door again.

"Do you want to come with me?" he asked her.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Yeah..." she answered slowly, "sure, I'll come."

She was sure the only reason Anthony wanted her to go was because if Gwendolyn was willing to talk, she would be more likely to share with her than with her father. And it would be better for her to be there in case Anthony did lose his temper.

Somewhat to her disappointment, it was Remus who answered the door.

"Gwendolyn's in the shower right now." he muttered, itching to slam the door. Instead, he added, "You can wait for her to get out, but there's no telling when that will be."

'Poor thing.' Susan thought, her maternal instincts kicking in. 'He's so afraid of us, and he looks so ill.'

"We'll wait." she said softly, placing her hand on Anthony's arm. "If that's not a problem with you." she added hurriedly.

"No, not a problem." Remus muttered, leading them into the living room. He was well aware of Anthony Moore studying him, and it was making him rather nervous. "I'll, ah, go let her know you're here."

"I don't like him." Anthony muttered as he heard Remus heading down the hall.

"Oh, leave him be, Anthony. He doesn't look well." Susan whispered. "I swear, if you start anything, I will immediately sign those divorce papers."

Anthony crossed his arms over his chest but said nothing.

"Gwendolyn will be out in a minute." Remus murmured, hovering uncertainly in the doorway.

Susan nodded, a tiny smile playing at her lips.

Anthony, however, chose this time to ask, "What exactly is going on between you and my daughter?"

Remus looked very surprised by that question and began to shift his weight uncomfortably. "Well, nothing really." he muttered sheepishly, his cheeks turning pink.

"You sleep with my daughter, and yet nothing is going on?" Anthony repeated, looking pleased with himself for making Remus nervous.

"Well, it's a bit complicated, you see." Remus began.

"And as complicated as it is, it is none of you business." Gen said, placing a comforting hand on Remus's arm.

"Oh, Gwendolyn, white really doesn't suit you." Susan said softly, taking in the white skirt and top Gen had snatched and quickly changed into upon hearing her parents had arrived.

"I know, but it's what I grabbed." Gen shrugged. "But that's not what you two came to discuss, I'm sure. What do you want?"

"I want to know what is going on between you two, and what the hell you two are hiding from us." Anthony replied, getting to his feet and glaring at his daughter. "And don't tell me you two aren't hiding anything. And I'm sure his parents aren't left out of anything."

"Yes, because they actually give a damn and have no plans of separating us if anything happens." Gen replied smugly. "Now ask exactly what you want to know before I lose my temper."

"I did." Anthony spat.

"Anthony..." Susan began sternly, getting to her feet, too. "I told you not to start anything. Gwendolyn does not have to answer to you if she does not wish to answer. She's not a child, and you cannot boss her around."

"Thank you, Mother." Gen said softly. Then she turned to her father. "What is going on between Remus and myself is our business and no one else's. And what we're keeping from you is none of your business, either. You can try your damnedest to figure it out, but I seriously doubt you will. And if by chance you do, well, that's just dandy. You're still not going to use it against us. You've got your answers, or lack of answers. Can you please leave us in peace now?"

Anthony stared at his daughter for a moment before turning on his heel and leaving, slamming the door behind him. Susan sighed softly before turning to Gen and Remus.

"I'm sorry." she began softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Gen murmured.

"I feel like I do." Susan said weakly. "I should have stopped him from coming over here." She paused, then glanced back at the two of them. "I'm not saying you have to tell us anything, Gwendolyn, but I know your father would probably warm up to the idea of you two staying together if you did."

Gen and Remus exchanged glances before Remus muttered, "Somehow, I doubt that."

"Remus, I'm going to walk my mother out." Gen murmured, giving his hand a squeeze before turning to her mother and leading her out.

"You really love him, don't you?" Susan asked with a small smile.

"I do." Gen admitted. "But that's not what I want to tell you. I just wanted to say that, as much as I disagree with it, I will support you if you do decide to divorce Daddy."

"Thank you." Susan murmured. "Now then, do me a favor?"

"What?" Gen asked, cocking her head to the side at looking at her mother with interest.

"Go home and get rid of anything white in your wardrobe."

Gen looked at her mother in disbelief for a moment, then laughed. "Will changing the color work?"

"Just as long as it's not white." Susan smiled.


	24. Chapter 24

Family Feud

Chapter 24

"So, why drag this out? Your father's going to find out sooner or later, especially if he keeps randomly showing up around here." John said slowly, exchanging a glance with his wife before turning his attention back to Gen.

Gen sighed wearily and said, "You don't know my father that well. But I thought you had figured him out. He'd find some law or something to drag me back home if he found out. And probably get a restraining order put out on all of you, if he can."

"She's right about that, John." Emily murmured softly. "Anthony Moore is determined to hate us all."

"That's what my father's best at." Gen muttered bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling.

Remus placed an arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer, murmuring, "Gwen, I thought you weren't going to let your parents get to you."

"Well, I can't help it." Gen muttered. "And it's not both my parents, it's just my father. I doubt my mother with care if she found out that I'm rooming with a werewolf."

She then sighed softly and forced a tiny smile. "I'm sorry." she said softly. "I've got no reason to take this out on you three."

"No, you don't." John told her. "Do you think he would mind if I stopped by his office in the morning?"

"Oh, I'm sure he would." Gen said slowly. "But I think I know what you're getting at. And I definitely approve. There's no way he's going to lose his temper at the office. Just, whatever you say to him, don't tell him about Remus being a werewolf. I think I need to do that."

"Yes, you should do that." John said, nodding slowly. "I promise I won't tell him that." He glanced at Emily, who was scowling at him. "And I promise I won't take my wand, Emily." he said with a tiny smile.

"Good." Emily smiled.

John got the address of the law firm where Anthony worked from Gen and when he was heading to work in the morning. He assured her that he would be in the office, waiting for her father to arrive, if possible.

However, the secretary wasn't willing to let him in.

"I can't let you in to see Mister Moore. He's not here right now, and when he does arrive, he will probably be very, very busy all day. He's pulled several late nights this week, and, from what I understand, his only day off this week was ruined by his daughter."

"And I feel sorry for him." John said sarcastically. "But I'm her roommate's father. And I need to have a word or two with Mister Moore."

The secretary studied him for a moment or two longer, then sighed wearily, realizing she wasn't going to get rid of John easily, and said, "His office is the last one on the right."

"Thank you."

John slowly made his way down the hall, wondering how long Anthony was going to take getting to his office once he found out that he would be waiting for him.

A glance around the office made John raise an eyebrow with interest. No pictures of his daughter or his wife. And no personal effects. Moore clearly did not approve of mixing his business life with his personal life.

He was surprised when, only a couple minutes later, the office door opened and in stepped Anthony. "Make it quick." he barked, dropping his briefcase on the desk and staring at John. "I've got a case that was bumped up to this morning and I don't have the time for this."

"Nice office." John began casually, taking another glance around the room. "I'm sure your daughter and wife would be proud of it."

"Cut it." Anthony scowled. "What do you want?" he demanded.

John leaned back in his chair and said, "Well, then. Good morning to you, too." He was enjoying messing around with Anthony. Far more than he should have.

"My son and your daughter told me about your little visit yesterday." he continued. "And I just wanted to kindly ask you to leave them alone. Your daughter obviously loves my son, and my son cares a lot for your daughter. So stop trying to break them up."

Anthony scoffed. "Unlike you, I care what kind of scum my daughter chooses to date."

"My son is not scum." John spat, getting to his feet. "Your daughter cares for him despite him being what he is. Leave them alone, Moore. She's an adult. You have no right to boss her around anymore."

"What do you mean 'what he is'?" Anthony asked slowly, staring intently at John.

"Nothing." John said quickly. 'Gwendolyn's not going to be too happy to hear this.' he thought. 'Neither will Emily or Remus.'

"I can see I'm wasting your time." John said, trying to regain his composure. "Good luck with your case."

Anthony waited until he left to sink down in his desk chair, his mind racing. What could Lupin's son be? And why would his daughter care for him, despite him being whatever that is?

He would have to do everything in his power to find out.


	25. Chapter 25

Family Feud

Chapter 25

"No, Susan, I know what I heard. He said despite WHAT his son is." Anthony said, staring at his wife as she leaned back and frowned. "But what could that be?"

Susan sighed softly and got to her feet, crossed the room, and placed her hands on Anthony's shoulders. "You work too hard, darling." she murmured. "I think you may have heard wrong, that's all I'm saying."

"And what do you think he said?" Anthony barked.

"Mmm." Susan murmured, thinking. "Well, he may of said 'who'. You ARE always implying that you don't he's good enough for Gwendolyn. And you have called him a gold digger."

Anthony scowled. "What are you up to, Susan?" he demanded suddenly.

"Nothing." Susan replied, beginning to rub Anthony's shoulders. "Nothing at all. I just think you need to lay off. Or at least leave them be for a little while. Don't dwell on this. It's probably nothing to worry yourself with. Plus, you're so busy. You just simply don't have the TIME to worry about her right now."

Anthony stared at Susan for a full minute. She was right, he did not have the time to worry about this now. But dammit, he wanted to!

He brushed her hands aside as he got to his feet. "I'll be in my study, Susan."

"Anthony..." she began warningly.

"Relax, Susan. I've got work to do."

But try as he might, he simply could not put together a closing argument for the current case he was working on. His mind was racing with what John Lupin had accidentally said.

He knew it was an accident. The look on Lupin's face told him everything.

He caught his fingers itching towards the phone, but quickly stopped himself. Gwendolyn had never given him the phone number of their loft. He wasn't even sure she had one.

Do magic folk need phones?

Anthony found himself wondering that as he idly thumbed through his calendar, ticking off dates and dinners and such in his head. Then something on the calendar caught his eye.

"Nonsense." he told himself, tossing the calendar aside, having found no day free enough to have a long father-daughter talk with Gwendolyn. "Just because there are such things as witches, wizards, and schools for those sorts, does not mean that all mythological things are real."

"Werewolves, feh." he continued, getting to his feet and pacing the length of his study. "If there even ARE such things, they would be locked up, not sharing a loft with my daughter."

But between Lupin saying WHAT his son is and Gwendolyn's desperate pleas of that night not being a good night for them, and that night just happening to be a full moon? He was beginning to get suspicious.

A sudden thought occurred to him. Maybe... Gwendolyn could lend him some of her books. She may get suspicious of him if he asked, though.

"Of course!" Anthony whispered. Susan was always somewhat interested in her daughter's schooling. Maybe she could ask Gwendolyn for a couple and he could look through them while Susan was asleep.

"Susan!" he called, settling himself behind his desk.

"Yeah?" she asked timidly as she entered the study and shut the door behind her. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Sure is." Anthony smiled. "Why don't you, ah, go see if Gwendolyn will lend you some of her spell books? I know you're bored around here without her and it would give you something to do. And it might bring you closer to her."

Susan looked wary. But she did agree to go.

"You're right." she told him, taking the keys from him and bending down to brush a kiss to his lips. "I am bored."

Anthony smiled to himself as he leaned back in his chair, his hands linked behind his head. "I just hopes she gets something useful." he sighed, kicked his feet up on the desk and sending several important, and some unimportant, papers flying to the floor.

He did not feel like getting up to get them. But he figured he had to get them and start preparing for this case, since it was quite important. Losing it would be horrible for his reputation.

Twenty minutes later, he was so engrossed in his work that he completely forgot about Susan going to borrow those books from their daughter.

Two hours later, and he was feeling sleepy. He rubbed his eyes and headed into the kitchen for something to drink when he spotted Susan curled up on the couch, engrossed in the book on her lap.

"Oh, Anthony." she smiled, glancing up and spotting him. "I'm sorry. I thought you were busy, otherwise I would have told I was home. Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, no." Anthony began, waving his hand dismissively. He hesitated, then sat down next to her. "What are you reading?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, just... some book about magical plants. I'll have to ask Gwendolyn if she can show me some of these one day. Some of them sound amazing."

Anthony scowled, wondering if his idea had flopped. That is until Susan said, "You know, I knew wolfsbane was a plant, but I didn't think it was as useful as this book says it is."


	26. Chapter 26

Family Feud

Note: I love this chapter, even though it is rather short. Next one will be longer, I promise.

Chapter 26

Anthony Moore was feeling quite smug as he packed up his briefcase as the court room emptied. Another victory for him. And not to mention he had had several people tell him in the past week that he should really consider starting his own law firm.

He, of course, was thinking of doing just that. But his reply was always, "I could never leave this company."

The smug look on his face immediately vanished as he turned and spotted his daughter sitting on the very last bench of the courtroom, her feet propped up on the back of the bench in front of her.

"Hi, Daddy." she began sweetly, swinging her legs to the floor and getting to her feet. "Impressive. Really. And the perfect profession for you."

"What do you want?" he demanded of her.

"A ride." she replied innocently. "Will you drive me home?"

He studied her for a moment or two. And he was very tempted to burst her little bubble. But he nodded and jerked his head to the door. "Let's go, then." he told her dryly.

She was silent until she slid into the the front seat of his car.

"I hope you've been treating Mum better than you have been lately." she said faintly, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Your mother and I have been getting along better than ever." Anthony said smugly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I, unlike you, love Mum. Very, very much. And I don't want you doing anything to her."

"I do love your mother. It's you I don't want anything to do with."

"Then why be so mean to me? And why be so mean to Remus? He's not done anything to you!"

Anthony smirked and asked, "Well, why didn't you tell us he is a werewolf?"

Gen gaped at her father. "I – how – you figured -- ?"

"I did." Anthony replied smugly as pulled the car to a stop near her loft. "And I just love how you don't bother to tell us. Now go in there and pack your things. You're coming home."

"I am not!" Gen spat, getting out of the car and slamming the door. Without another word to her father, she turned on her heel and did not stop running until she was safely inside her loft, the front door bolted behind her.

"Remus?" she called, trying to catch her breath. "You home?"

A quick search of the loft answered that question.

"Well, at least I have the time to figure something out." she said as she wearily sank down on the couch.

Frank fluttered down from the top of his cage and settled on her knee. She absently stroked his feathers and leaned back, wondering how in the hell her father figured this out.

Not that she wasn't expecting him to.

"Oh, Frank, this is my fault." she murmured, giving the owl one more pat before offering her hand out for him to climb on so she could return him to his cage. "I should have known my mother was up to something when she asked to borrow my books."

"What do you mean by that?"

Gen turned and felt her cheeks burn pink as Remus managed a tiny smile and tossed his cloak on the back of the couch.

"I... I'm sorry!" she wailed, dissolving into tears.

Remus looked startled as he lead her back to the couch and pulled her down next to him. "What is it?" he asked softly, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and offering it to her.

"It's my dad." she sniffled, waving away the handkerchief. "He found out."

She was afraid of how Remus was going to react.

He swore softly, then quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry." he told her. "I just have no idea what your father is going to do now. But I do have some sort of idea what he'll do, from what you've told me about him. And it won't be pretty."

"No, it won't." Gen sniffled, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "Hell, he wanted me to pack and go home right now. I went to the courthouse and I waited for him." she added softly. "I wanted to talk to him, but we did not get as far as I wanted, obviously."

"We'll figure something out." Remus told her softly. Then he smiled and said, "I visited my parents while you were gone. And," he chuckled sheepishly, "they asked what we were doing for dinner tonight."

"What did you say?" Gen asked curiously.

"I told them nothing. My mother wants to come over here tonight and cook for us. And, naturally, she's going to drag my father alone. If that's a problem, I can go back and tell them -- "

"No, it's fine." Gen said with a smile. "I'm sure they would love to hear this anyway. I just hope your dad doesn't try to kill mine."


	27. Chapter 27

Family Feud

Chapter 27

"Well, you did say he was going to find out sooner or later." John said softly after Gen had told him and Emily what had been exchanged between her and her father. He was taking it better than Gen though he would have.

Emily, meanwhile, was silent, her eyes downcast.

Both Gen and John were silently blaming themselves for Anthony finding out. John, for saying 'what my son is' and Gen for giving her mother her books in the first place.

"Who knows what he's going to do." Gen sighed sadly, drawing her knees to her chest and sniffling.

"If it comes down to it, I'm sure the Ministry would take your side if you had to use magic." John told her.

"Are you kidding?" Gen asked with a slight note of hysteria in her voice. "My father could convince them otherwise."

"Gwendolyn," Emily began softly, "come help me in the kitchen. Please."

With a small sigh, Gen got to her feet and followed Emily into the kitchen, where the two of them began to cook dinner.

"Worried about her?" John asked softly, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"More than worried." Remus answered. "I don't know why he's doing this to her. He's done enough. He needs to just leave her be. But then again, from what I've heard, her father has always hated her."

"Still no reason to treat her like he does." John muttered.

"No." Remus agreed. "I'm tempted to talk her into moving again. But I think she likes it here."

John nodded slowly in agreement. "She adores your mother. I don't think her mother has ever treated her like this."

Remus smiled sadly and said, "Oh, her mother tried, from what she told me. Whenever she was sober, that is."

John scowled and muttered, "Rubbing off on her, isn't she?" he asked. "You need to break her of that before she winds up like her mother."

"I've tried." Remus said weakly. "She's far too stubborn."

John smiled and said, "Oh, I think she's prefect for you, then."

"Why is that?" Remus demanded of his father. Who chose not to answer and head into the kitchen with Gen and Emily. "How's it coming?" he asked them as he settled himself at the table, hoping the time with Emily would take Gen's mind off her father.

"Almost done." Emily smiled. "Why so impatient, John?"

Gen, instead of watching the soup like she was supposed to be doing, chose to watch John and Emily instead.

'They're completely opposite of my parents.' she thought sadly. 'Just about everything I wanted my parents to be growing up.' She could not help but feeling jealous of Remus at that moment.

Which happened to be the moment the soup she was supposed to be watching got its revenge. A few drops bubbled out of the pot and splashed onto her hand, which caused her to swear loudly and stick her burning fingers in her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Gwendolyn." Emily said, turning her attention to Gen. "You go to the bathroom and clean up your hand. I'll finish here."

Gen did as she was told and headed to the bathroom, running cold water on her aching hand. When she cut off the water and glanced up in the mirror, she spotted a very worried Remus lurking the doorway.

"Are you all right? And I don't just mean your hand." he added, taking her hand in his to inspect it.

"Fine." she lied, trying to pull her hand from his and keep herself from blushing as she did. "Just wonderful."

"You're such a terrible liar." Remus told her with a smile as he began to bandage her hand. "What's on your mind, hmm?"

"Nothing." she told him, not too surprised to hear her voice breaking. "Nothing at all. I'm not too hungry. I'm just... going to go to bed. Tell your parents good night for me?"

Remus bit his lip and nodded. "Fine. I know you're lying to me, Gwendolyn, and I don't appreciate that, but if you want to be alone, I'll let you."

"Thank you." she whispered, taking her hand from his and heading to her room. At the door, she paused and turned to him again before saying, "Good night."

"Good night, Gwendolyn." he said softly, heading to the kitchen with his parents.

In her bedroom, Gen sighed softly before curling up on her bed, resting her head on the pillow that still smelled a bit like Remus's cologne. "I can't believe I've gotten you into this." she said sadly. "It's not fair to you, or your parents."

She glanced up at Frank's cage, where he was sound asleep, his head tucked under his wing. She was quite thankful he was still asleep, having expected him to wake up the moment she entered her bedroom.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself, curling up into a tighter ball. "This is all my fault." she whimpered.

Remus waited until his parents left to go check on Gen, who had remained curled up in her ball, sniffling. "Hey," he whispered, placing his hand on her back, "we'll get through this. Your father can't do anything. My parents won't let him."

"It doesn't matter." she whispered. "He'll still try."

"Come here." Remus whispered, stretching out on her bed and pulling her closer. "I won't let him." he murmured, absently smoothing her hair as she stretched out next to him, her head resting on his chest. "Now just go to sleep. We'll worry about it in the morning."


	28. Chapter 28

Family Feud

Note: Aw, I love this chapter! And I know I'm going to love the next chapter as well.

Chapter 28

Gen managed to sleep through the night without fear of her father. When she awake the next morning, Remus was not in bed with her.

"So much for worrying about it in the morning." Gen sighed, getting to her feet and glancing around. Then she paused and listened. The loft was silent. Had he left without saying anything?

A quick glance around the loft proved that he had, indeed, gone somewhere.

"Great." she sighed softly, returning to her room for something to change into after her morning shower.

She was still grumbling to herself after her shower. She clipped her hair back and headed into the kitchen. But she wasn't hungry. She was still mad with herself for lending her mother her books.

"May as well go get them back." Gen sighed, getting to her feet once more, slipping her shoes on, and hurrying out the door.

Where she ran into Remus, literally.

"I'm so sorry, Remus." Gen said softly, not bothering to pick herself up. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine." Remus smiled, offering her his hand. "I'm sure you didn't damage anything."

She hesitated a moment before taking his hand. "Thanks." she murmured. "I was just in a hurry. I guess I shouldn't bother, though."

Remus brushed off her apologies as he led her back inside their loft. "Gwendolyn, it's all right. You didn't hurt me. And I'm fairly certain you're fine, too."

"I'm not fine." she sniffed. "But I won't bore you with the details, since you pretty much know already."

Remus sat down next to her on the couch and nodded. "I didn't want to leave you this morning." he murmured. "You finally managed to sleep peacefully around five o'clock."

Gen glanced up, feeling even more guilty and miserable. Remus had stayed up all night to take care of her. She didn't deserve that. She was not good enough to deserve anyone taking care of her, or so she felt.

And Remus could tell something was bothering her, more than her father finding out he was a werewolf.

"What is it, Gwen?" he asked softly, entwining his fingers with hers.

"Nothing." she said, hanging her head once more as she disentangled her fingers from his. "Don't worry about it." she told him.

"I am." Remus told her. "Whether you want to talk to me or not. You're not going to make me stop worrying about you, Gwendolyn."

She watched silently as she ran his fingers along the burn on her hand.

"It looks better." he told her. "Mum was worried about it."

"You've been with your parents?" she asked, still watching as he absently ran his finger along her hand. She wanted him to stop. She didn't want him to treat her like this. She was expecting him to be bitter with her for her parents finding out he was a werewolf.

"I have." he told her. "I didn't want to wake you. As I implied, you were pretty restless last night."

"Would you stop?" she burst out, pulling her hand out of his grasp. "Stop acting like everything's OK with you! Just stop it!"

"Gwendolyn, I -- " Remus began, looking surprised by her outburst.

"Nothing is fine, Remus, so just quit acting like it is!" she shouted. "Go on! Yell at me! I know you want to and I know I deserve it! So get it over with!"

"I'm not going to yell." Remus whispered, his hands folded in his lap, his eyes downcast, his mood taking a similar dive in the direction hers had. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is!" Gen said, her voice breaking. "Everything is my fault. Go ahead, yell at me. I won't mind."

"I couldn't do that to you." Remus told her. "And it's not your fault. You said yourself that your father would find out sooner or later -- "

"But I lent my mother those books." Gen said, trying to hold back a sob. "It's what confirmed it."

"Come here." Remus said, reaching for her hand, which she quickly pulled away, shaking her head. "Gwendolyn."

"No." she whispered. "No, I – I can't."

"I won't yell." Remus promised. "I'm not mad with you at all. You don't have any reason to be afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid of you." Gen sniffled. "I'm not. I'm really not. I just... don't want anything else to happen to you because of me."

She ignored Remus as he reached for her again and headed out the door, racing blindly away as fast as she could, only stopping when she was blocks away to catch her breath.

'I'm terrible.' she thought, leaning against the warm brick wall of a small eatery, panting heavily. 'Absolutely horrible. I don't deserve his friendship. At all.'

"Gen?"

She glanced up upon hearing her name. "James." she panted. "What – what are you doing here?"

"I hadn't heard from you or Moony in a while. I wanted to make sure everything was all right." he told her. "And... I think it's obvious it's not. Want to tell me?"

Gen slowly shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." she muttered. "Right now, I just... want my mother." she murmured. "Excuse me."

James watched her race off, shaking his head before setting off in the direction of the loft Gen shared with Remus.


	29. Chapter 29

Family Feud

Chapter 29

At her parents' house, Gen found herself curled up on the floor in front of her mother, her head in her lap, sniffling. 'I wish I had a Time Turner.' she thought miserably. 'Even though I don't think that would work for this.'

"Oh, Gwendolyn," Susan murmured, brushing her daughter's hair out of her eyes, "I'm so sorry. I had no idea what your father was up to when he asked me to borrow those books from you. If I knew what he wanted them for, I wouldn't have borrowed them."

"Nothing we can do now." Gen murmured. "Well, I could modify his memory, but..." she trailed off. She was horrible with Memory Charms. And Remus had not gotten around to helping her with them yet.

'Besides,' she thought, 'we'd need a powerful one. And who knows what else we'd make him forget?'

With a small sigh, she shifted herself and asked, "When is he coming home, anyway?"

"I don't know." Susan said with her own sigh. "Lately, he's not been coming home for lunch. And, oh, Gwendolyn, I'm sorry. I shouldn't show such weakness around him. He's talked me out of a divorce. For now."

"Mum," Gen said wearily, "he'll always push you around. It's not fair! Why does he do this to us?"

"I don't know." Susan replied. "Some kind of pleasure for him, I guess." she murmured.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Gen frowned. "He's just -- "

But what her father was, she did not say. She heard the unmistakable sound of her father's car pulling up in the drive and groaned, burying her face in her mother's lap once more.

"What are you doing home, Anthony?" Susan asked softly as he joined them in the living room. "As of late, you'd rather be at work."

"What is she doing here?" Anthony asked coldly.

Susan did not reply. Instead, she turned her attention back to her daughter. "Maybe you should go home, Gwendolyn." she whispered.

Gen shook her head. All she wanted was for her mother to comfort her, and her father found some way to ruin that for her as well.

With a faint sigh, she shut her eyes as her mother began to stroke her hair absently, unaware of her father watching them. Until he said, "Susan, stop babying her."

"Leave her alone, Anthony!" Susan snapped, turning to glare at her husband. "It's all your doing anyway!"

Gen heard her father scoffed before heading down the hall to his study.

With a small groan, she sat up and gave her mother a forced smile. "Do you think I should go?" she asked softly.

"I think it would be best." Susan nodded. "If anything goes on between myself and him after you leave, I'll be sure to come see you. Though I think you took him by surprise when he saw you here. It's more surprise than anger."

Gen sniffled, nodded, and wiped her eyes before bidding her mother good-bye. Outside the house, she stuck her hands in her pockets, sighed softly, and vaguely wondered if James was through talking about whatever he wanted to talk about with Remus.

She really did not want to be back at the loft, with Remus treating her like he was fine with this. She knew he wasn't. And she hated him acting like everything was wonderful.

So, she aimlessly wandered about until she heard, "Gwendolyn?"

Even though she was tempted to keep walking, Gen stopped and glanced about. Then was on the receiving end of a very rough hug from Emily.

"I've just been to see Remus." she explained. "I'm glad I ran into you. He's very worried about you. As is John, and I am, too."

"I don't really want to talk to Remus right now." Gen muttered, trying to pull away from Emily's grip. But, for such a small woman, Emily sure did have a grip.

"You need to." Emily told her. "He's feeling rather guilty -- "

"He has nothing to be guilty of." Gen muttered. "I'm the guilty one. And, really, Emily, I do want to talk to him, but I don't think I can right now."

"Why not?" Emily demanded. Then her expression softened and she added, "He told me what you said to him. Gwendolyn, he's not going to yell at you. He has no reason."

"He has every reason!"

"He's not going to." Emily repeated. "Now come on. You two need to talk. It's better for you if you do."

"I don't want to." Gen said, finally wrenching her arm away from Emily. "Listen, Emily. I love your son. I really do. But I don't deserve him, or his kindness, or the fact that he can so easily forgive me for this. So... I'm not going back. At least not now."

"Gwendolyn -- "

"Don't 'Gwendolyn' me." Gen told her. "Just let me be, OK? Since I can't have my mother to comfort me, I want to be by myself."

Emily sighed wearily as she watched Gen turn and hurry off once more. For once, she was quite thankful she had not had a daughter.


	30. Chapter 30

Family Feud

Chapter 30

"So you couldn't get her to come back?" Remus asked his mother softly.

"I'm sorry." Emily sighed softly. "I couldn't talk sense into her. She's really hurt and confused right now and she needs somebody."

"She just won't let anyone in, will she?" he sighed. "I wish I could get through to her."

"You have." John murmured. Then, catching the surprised looks on his wife and son's faces, he added, "Or, you were. She's so used to a certain reaction, and you didn't prove it when she messed up, or so she feels. It's confused her."

"She's just confusing, period." Remus murmured.

"You love her, though." It was not a question.

Remus was quiet for a moment, then whispered, "Yes, I do."

"Then you need to be here for her." Emily murmured. "Even if she doesn't want you to talk to her, just be here for her."

"I want to, Mum, believe me." Remus frowned.

"Then do it." Emily replied.

"I -- "

"What your mother is trying to say," John began softly, "is that, even if Gwendolyn acts like she doesn't want you to comfort her, you should be around to anyway. She might want it, but doesn't want you to treat her like everything is fine between the two of you."

Remus nodded slowly. Then he looked up at his father and asked, "You two aren't staying until she gets back?"

"She'll be back." Emily said with a reassuring smile. "And I think it would be best if the two of you spent a little time alone, anyway."

John nodded in agreement. "Besides, if Anthony Moore tries anything, which I seriously doubt he will, you two can get out of here in a second."

Remus was quiet as he walked his parents to the door. His father was right. About leaving in a second if they needed to. He wasn't sure why his father doubted her father trying anything, but better safe than sorry.

With his parents gone, and Gen still out, he realized how lonely the loft could get. Even Frank was being quiet.

With a small sigh, he sank down on the couch. But immediately jumped up as he heard the front door unlock and the sounds of Gen's soft sniffles. 

The next moment, he was comforting her as she sobbed openly against his chest.

"Gwendolyn, it's all right. I'm sure of it." he murmured against her hair. "You're just giving him what he wants by letting him get to you."

"I know," she whimpered, "I know, but I can't help it."

"Yes, you can." he murmured. "I know you can. You're stronger than this."

"I am not." Gen said, ending with a hiccup. "Not when it comes to my dad. Or you."

"Yes, you are." he said again, this time bringing his lips down to hers. "I mean it." he whispered, keeping his lips only millimeters from hers. "I never thought I'd see the day when something got to you like this has."

"It – it's different." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "My father has always, always frightened me."

"You shouldn't let him." Remus murmured. "He has no right to treat you like an animal. And you have no right to see him again. He doesn't care about you in any way. Why should you care for him?"

"I – I don't." Gen whispered, looking away from him. "I don't care for him at all. But my mother – she tries, Remus. I can't not let that slide just because of him."

"Maybe it's for the best not to see them." he whispered, leaning down and resting his head against her shoulder. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but I feel it may be best for you... for us."

"Us?" Gen asked, leaning back and staring at him. "You mean you want to give us a chance?"

"I do." he murmured, cupping her cheek in his hand. "My parents made me realize this a little while ago. And I'm sure they'll be happy to hear it."

"Hmm." Gen murmured with a small smile. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I know you are." he said with a smile of his own.

She sighed softly and rested her head against his chest once more, snuggling as close to him as she could. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up for her.


	31. Chapter 31

Family Feud

Chapter 31

Gen sighed faintly. Next to her, Remus was fast asleep. But she was not tired. In fact, she felt even more miserable. But she acted like everything was fine whenever Remus asked, and he believed her.

She got up carefully, slipped her bathrobe over herself and headed down the hall in search of parchment.

Not to write a letter, but to doodle.

'Anything to help me think.' she thought, doodling hearts, stars, flowers, Snitches, anything that came to mind.

It seemed to work to calm her. Until she heard a soft "Your Snitches are getting sloppy."

She glanced up in surprise. Remus smile faintly, wrapped in his own bathrobe, sat down next to her.

"Go back to bed." she murmured, dropping her quill and stifling a yawn.

"I think you're the one who needs to go back to bed." Remus smiled. "Did you honestly think you wouldn't wake me up when you got up?"

"I was hoping." Gen murmured.

"Come back to bed." Remus murmured.

"I'm not tired." Gen said with a false smile. "You go back to bed. I know you are."

Remus did not budge. "I'm only going back to bed if you go with me."

"Scared something's going to get you?" Gen teased, her smile now genuine.

"Gwendolyn," Remus began sternly. Her smile faded and against she reached for her quill, but he reached out his hand to stop her. "I'm sorry." he murmured, his tone apologetic. "I'm worried about you, that's all."

"That's all?" Gen asked, her eyebrows meeting in confusion. She was sure that wasn't all. And she wanted to know what it was.

Remus nodded, brushing his fingers against hers. "Now will you come to bed?"

"I'm not tired, but I will."

A few minutes later, the two of them were snuggled together under the blankets, one of his hands under her neck, the other across her stomach. She sighed weakly and curled up closer to him, her black hair falling in his face.

Not that he minded.

"Oh, you're not tired?" Remus asked softly as her breathing became soft and even.

Soon, he, too, was fast asleep once more.

Gen awoke very late the following morning. As she grabbed a fresh set of robes, she paused. Then she shook her head and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Afterwards, she dressed, and, swearing to herself, headed back to her room for her brush. And found Emily waiting patiently for her on her bed.

Emily smiled faintly and asked, "How are you feeling this morning, Gwendolyn?"

"OK, I guess." Gen shrugged, reaching for her brush and running it slowly through her hair, ignoring the water droplets that splattered onto the carpet. "Nothing to complain about today, for once."

Emily smiled and said, "Well, that's good. Listen, I was wondering if you would like to spend some time with me today? Just the two of us."

"I don't know..." Gen began softly. She had wanted to go speak with her mother again.

"It's fine if you don't." Emily murmured. "I just wanted to know, since Remus and John want to do something together today."

Gen did not ask what. She had the feeling that, if Emily knew, she would not tell her.

"I guess." Gen murmured, reaching now for a tie to pull her hair back with. She wanted to trim it, more like cut at least a foot off, but Remus said he liked it this length.

"Wonderful." Emily smiled. She the hesitated, and asked, "Do you think your mother would mind coming, too?"

"Depends on whether or not my dad's off today." Gen muttered, which, she figured, was the half truth.

"Well, it never hurts to try." Emily said.

"No, I guess that's true." Gen sighed.

"Let's go, then."

Susan was pleased to see her daughter. She did not want to let go as the two of them hugged.

"Mum, did you have a row with Dad?" Gen asked as she, Emily, and Susan settled on the couch.

"No," Susan said softly, "I was just..." she trailed off, looking nervously at Emily.

"Mum," Gen groaned, rolling her eyes. "Remus is harmless. Except during full moons."

Susan looked unconvinced. Emily looked annoyed.

Gen, in an hurried effort to stop anything between them before it started, asked, "Um, Mum, do you want to spend the day with us? Maybe go out to lunch, um..." she trailed off hopelessly.

"No, thank you." Susan sighed. "Enjoy yourself, Gwendolyn."

Gen sighed softly, feeling that that would be impossible.


	32. Chapter 32

Family Feud

Chapter 32

"Your mother," Gen said, panting slightly as she flopped down on the couch that afternoon after a long and tiring day with Emily, "tired me out."

"She's good at that." Remus smiled.

"Enjoy your time with your dad?"

"I did." Remus nodded.

"Where did you go?"

"Nowhere." Remus muttered, looking away from her.

Gen did not buy that answer. "And what did you two do?" she asked, sitting up and staring at him. "Remus?" she demanded after he did not answer. "What did you two do?"

"Nothing." he muttered sheepishly.

"What did you do?" Gen asked again. "Remus? You didn't go see my father, did you?"

"No..." Remus began softly. "We didn't go see your father."

Gen sighed angrily and headed to her room, taking to flopping on the bed as she had the couch. She rested her hands behind her head and began to scowl at the ceiling. What on earth had Remus done that he did not want her to know about?

It wasn't fair!

Then a thought occurred to her. Maybe Emily was just a distraction. She would not put it past John to threaten her dad. And be threatened in return.

Then common sense returned to her. John would never take Remus with him.

So that was safe, at least.

So, a bit reluctantly, she got to her feet and headed into the living room once and asked, "Hey, Remus? Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"I'd rather stay here." he murmured, looking up, astonished that she had asked.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Anything." he muttered.

She sighed softly, rolled her eyes, and crossed the room, resting her hands on his shoulders. "What's the matter, Lupin?" she asked softly. "You're starting to act like me. And I don't think manic-depressive disorder is supposed to rub off on people."

He smiled faintly at her and muttered, "Ah, it doesn't. I'm just thinking. Don't worry. It's nothing."

Gen raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she headed into the kitchen to start their dinner.

She tried to busy herself in the kitchen as she made their dinner. After mentally kicking herself for a while for not going to the grocery store.

"Here." she murmured a little while later, handing Remus a bowl of soup. "And don't say it looks good. And, please, remind me to go shopping in the morning."

Remus gave her a tiny smile and said, "If you forget, I'll go."

"No, I'll do it." she sighed. "If I can remember."

Neither of them ate much. And afterwards, Gen dragged herself to the safe haven of the bathroom. She sank down on the side of the tub and cut the water on, pulling her wand out of her robes and flicking it, summoning a towel and her bottle of lilac bubble bath to her.

She ran her fingers under the water to test the temperature, then swiftly dumped the rest of the bottle of bubble bath in the tub.

After it was full, she peeled off her robes and undergarments and nestled into the mess of bubbles.

But the bubbles did not work their magic for her that night. Her concern for Remus overrode anything the bubbles made her feel.

So, wearily, she got out of the tub, let the water out, and wrapped a towel around herself.

As she headed into the hall, she glanced towards the living room. The light was out, but the one in Remus's bedroom was on. She was tempted to go and speak to him, but she figured he'd rather she did not.

Not realized how tired she was, the moment she sat down on the bed to brush her hair, she fell back against her pillows and fell fast asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Family Feud

Chapter 33

Gen awoke the next morning feeling slightly dizzy and very miserable. She was still worried about Remus and the way he was acting, but the sound of the front door slamming was what finally got her out of bed.

"Remus?" she asked, heading into the kitchen, keeping on hand on the wall to keep herself balanced.

"I went out to get some things. I'd knew you'd forget." Remus said with a sheepish smile. Then his expression changed to concern. "Are you feeling all right? You look so pale?"

"I'm fine." Gen sighed as she sank down onto the kitchen chair. "Just a little dizzy. I guess I got up too fast."

"You sure?" Remus asked, bending down and brushing his hand against her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"I'm OK." Gen smiled, shaking her head. "Don't worry so much."

"Take it easy today." Remus said. It was not a request.

"Yes, I will." Gen smiled, getting up, feeling less dizzy. She headed towards her bedroom, grabbed a clean set of robes, and headed into the bathroom for a shower.

In the shower, she was fine. But as she got out and toweled off, she felt slightly queasy. She shook her head and leaned against the counter to steady herself.

"I'm OK." she whispered to herself, quickly changing. "I'm just getting a bug or something. I'll be fine." she told herself.

The hard part was going to be convincing Remus she was fine.

He was obviously concerned for her, and she was beginning to regret heading into the living room after her shower.

He immediately moved over and made room for her on the couch and asked, "Feeling any better after your shower?"

"A little." she lied, choosing not to tell him about feeling nauseous.

"Good." Remus smiled. He tossed his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. "You're worried about something, aren't you?"

"What, are you becoming James or something?" Gen teased. "But I am. I am, really. I'm worried about you and my mother and... myself."

"Don't be." Remus murmured. "You'll be fine. And so will I. I'll take care of us, best as I can. And your mother, well... I'm sure she'll be fine as well. If you want, later, you and I can go see her."

"I'd rather not." Gen murmured, feeling slightly dizzy once more. She curled up closer to Remus, her head on his shoulder. "I think I'd love to stay right here all day."

"I'm sure you would." Remus smiled. "And I would, too, but -- "

"Your father?" Gen asked with a sigh.

"More like James, Sirius, and Peter feeling neglected." Remus laughed. "I'll be back soon, though. I swear."

"OK." Gen murmured.

"Are you sure you're fine with me leaving?" Remus asked, his eyebrows meeting in confusion. "If you're not feeling well, I could stay, or get my mother to stay with you."

"Please." Gen murmured.

After he left, she stretched out on the couch, propping a pillow behind her head. She had not wanted him to leave her, but she did feel he hadn't been spending time with the other three.

And at least she would have Emily with her.

She did not notice when Emily joined her, lost in her thoughts.

"Remus said you weren't feeling the best in the world today." Emily murmured, curling up in the armchair. "And he wanted me to keep an eye on you."

"I kind of wanted someone here, too." Gen murmured. "I feel rotten. I woke up dizzy. I felt sick after my shower. And I feel dizzy now."

"Oh, Gwendolyn." Emily murmured. "Do you have a fever?"

"Remus said I don't." Gen murmured. "What do you think it could be, Emily? I think it's just a bug myself..." she trailed off at the look on Emily's face.

"Gwendolyn, to me, it sounds like, maybe, you could be pregnant."

Gen looked surprised by that. "Are – are you sure? I don't think -- "

"It seems that way. And you have slept with my son." Emily pointed out.

Gen groaned loudly and flopped back onto her pillow. "Emily, no, don't let it be that. I mean... I do want to have Remus's children, but now? With everything going on? It's not right!"

"But you will deal with it if it is that, won't you?" Emily asked softly.

"I will, I definitely will." Gen sighed. "How can we -- "

"I could take you to St. Mungo's. But you may be right. It may just be a simple illness. I think we'll wait and if you start showing other signs, then I'll take you."

"You won't tell Remus what you're thinking, will?" Gen asked, her blue eyes brimming with tears.

"No." Emily said softly, getting up, crossing the room, and kneeling down next to Gen, wrapping her arms around the younger witch. "That, if you are pregnant, is your place. But promise me you'll take care of yourself until we find out anything."

"I will." Gen murmured.

But the rest of the day, the thought that she was carrying Remus's child nagged at her. She did want it. But would Remus? And what would her parents think?


	34. Chapter 34

Family Feud

Note: Short, I know. Not like anyone reads it, though.

Chapter 34

Gen found herself quite content to nestling in her blankets as she listened to a light rain falling against her window. She wasn't really tired, but it was better than staying up and have Remus fuss over her.

She pulled the blankets further around herself and sighed.

Just as there was a knock at the door.

"What is it, Remus?" she called wearily.

"Not Remus, I'm afraid." her mother murmured as she timidly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. "Though he is worried about you as well. What's the matter, Gwendolyn?" she asked as she sat down on the bed and placed her hand on her daughter's back.

"Nothing." Gen murmured.

"Nothing?" Susan repeated. "Gwendolyn, I know something is bothering you."

"Oh, nothing, really, just the possibility of me being pregnant, that's all." Gen sighed. Then she told her mother what Emily had said that morning.

"Hmm, that's a big problem, then, isn't it?" her mother asked. "Though I know you can handle it. Your father, however..." she trailed off with a small sigh.

"Yeah." Gen scoffed, sitting up, kicking the blankets off herself. "How is everything between the two of you, by the way?"

"Same." Susan sighed. "Not much has changed. But you shouldn't be worried about that. You're out of there."

"You should get out, too, Mum." Gen murmured.

"Ah, just don't worry about anything, Gwendolyn. Take it easy. Get some rest. And let me know if you find out you are carrying my grandchild."

"I will." Gen said, nodding. "I promise."

"Good girl." Susan murmured, getting to her feet and brushing a kiss to the top of her daughter's head before leaving.

"What was that about?" Gen asked Frank, who hooted lazily in response.

She sighed softly but could not get comfortable and relaxed, as she was before her mother came by. She flung her blankets off her once more and winced as her feet touched the cold floor.

She slipped on her slippers and padded into the kitchen for something to drink.

"Gwendolyn?"

"Just getting something to drink." she called.

She sighed as she heard him heading into the kitchen. She waved her glass of pumpkin juice and said, "See? Nothing you would rather I not drink."

Remus smiled faintly and said, "That's not what I came in here for. I wanted to see how you're feeling."

"Better." Gen said, which was the truth. She, aside from a very mild headache, and confusion as to what her mother really wanted, was feeling like her old self again.

"Good." Remus smiled.

"What about you?" Gen asked, leaning against the counter and sipping her juice. "How are you feeling?"

Remus looked confused by her question, but answered it. "Fine. Nothing's wrong with me."

Gen raised an eyebrow before finishing her glass. "Are you sure?" she asked. "My mother showing up had to come as a surprise for you."

"She's your mum, she loves you. Why would I be surprised?"

"Because I am." Gen said. "I don't get it. Why would my mother show up here, for any reason? Unless she had a fight with my dad or something. It's just bothering me!"

Remus frowned at her. "You think they had a fight?"

"It's possible." Gen shrugged. She placed her glass in the sink and added, "And now I'm going to go back to bed. If you don't mind."

"Go ahead." Remus told her.

"Good night." she smiled, giving him a quick hug before padding back to her bedroom.

"Sleep well, Gwendolyn." Remus murmured.


	35. Chapter 35

Family Feud

Note: Short chapter, I know. Next one will be longer, got it all planned.

Chapter 35

While Gen burrowed under her blankets, her father was pacing the floor, awaiting her mother's return. And Susan was not too happy to return home. Anthony was bound to demand to know what was exchanged between her and her daughter.

'Why, though?' Susan thought, nervously shifting from one foot to the other on the porch. 'He doesn't care about her.'

She sighed, realizing that no matter how long she waited, she would still have to go inside.

"Anthony!" she called, making sure to slam the front door behind her.

"Took you a while." he muttered, coming out of his study. "How is she?"

Susan bit back what she really wanted to say and muttered, "Oh, fine. I woke her up. She was half asleep when we talked."

"And?" Anthony demanded.

"And nothing. There's nothing you should be worried about!"

She could tell he wasn't buying that.

Anthony cocked his head and stared at his wife, watching her as she fidgeted uncomfortably. "What did she say, Susan?" he demanded.

Susan bit her lip and slowly said, "She said... there is a possibility... of her being pregnant."

"She WHAT?"

Susan nodded hopelessly, praying that Gwendolyn would forgive her for that. She could not hide that from Anthony. He would find some way to get it out of her.

But Gwendolyn could be just like her father. There was no way she would forgive her for telling Anthony.

She snapped herself back to reality just in time to catch Anthony reaching for his coat and keys.

"Anthony, no!" she pleaded. "Leave her be! I'm sure she's tired, and it is only a possibility! There's a chance she might not be."

"I don't care about chances." Anthony spat. "I'm dragging her home, tonight!"

"Don't." Susan pleaded. "At least wait until morning to go see her!"

Anthony stared at her and dropped his keys. "Fine, but in the morning, she's coming home."

"She's not. She won't." Susan whimpered. "Leave her be, Anthony. Please."

Anthony ignored his wife and headed instead to his study, slamming the door behind him.

Susan sighed again and slowly dragged herself upstairs to their bedroom, where she changed into her pajamas and snuggled up under the blankets.

She was asleep in moments.

Anthony was downstairs, trying to keep his mind off this nonsense, fumbling through papers and the like on his desk. Besides, he had more important things to do than wonder if his daughter really was knocked up.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He had to concentrate. And he just couldn't do it.

He got to his feet and headed into the kitchen, searching for his martini glass and swearing to himself.

With his martini made, he settled down on the couch, frowning. A couple martinis later, and he wasn't as mad at Gwendolyn as he was a few minutes before.

And, really, was her being pregnant such a bad thing? After all, that would most likely get her out of his hair. And anything that could do that was fine with him.

He finished his fourth martini and headed into the kitchen, dropping his glass in the sink. He paused, having thought he heard something outside. Then he shook his head.

"Probably a bloody cat or something." he muttered, heading upstairs.

Upstairs he yawned, feeling mighty sleepy all of a sudden. He curled up in bed next to Susan, and was asleep in moments.


	36. Chapter 36

Family Feud

Chapter 36

While Gen was still fast asleep the following morning, Remus was awake and trying his best to make as little noise as possible as he fixed himself some breakfast. He had no less than settled down at the table when there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Remus sighed, abandoning his breakfast and heading to the door.

He found himself face-to-face with his father, who looked a bit shaken. "Is she awake?" he asked, brushing past his son.

"No..." Remus began slowly. "Why?"

"She hasn't heard? You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" Remus demanded.

"Last night." John sighed. "Her parents were murdered. The Muggles have no idea what happened, so naturally that leads us to think -- "

"Voldemort." Remus answered, nodding slowly. "She's still asleep. But I'll tell her later. I don't know how she'd take it, though."

"Probably badly." John sighed. "Even though she acts like she hates them..."

"They're her parents and on some point, she has to love them." Remus sighed. It was going to be hard to tell her, especially not knowing her reaction. "Thanks." he muttered. "I think I'll wake her up and tell her now."

John nodded and left, promising to return with anything else as soon as he heard it.

Remus padded down the hall and quietly pushed the door to Gen's bedroom open. He could not helped but smile at the sight of Gen, her blankets half kicked to the floor, her black hair everywhere, a strand of it in front of her face, which fluttered when she exhaled.

"Hey, Gen." Remus carefully made his way across the room, settled down on the bed, and placed his hand very lightly on her stomach. "Gen, wake up."

She murmured softly in her sleep and half rolled over, burying her face in her pillow.

"No," Remus smiled, "wake up."

"Why?" Gen asked weakly. "I feel so tired, Remus. Let me sleep."

"I have to tell you something."

"It can wait." Gen groaned. "Can't it?"

"No, I don't think it can." Remus sighed sadly. He then gently told Gen what his father had told him and braced himself for her reaction.

Gen sat up and stared at him, blinked a couple times, then asked, "Are you serious?"

"I am." Remus murmured. He made the quick gesture to hug her, but stopped himself.

Gen let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "You know, it's kind of... odd. I've really dreamed of this moment all my life and now it's happened... I don't know how to feel. I loved my mom but my dad... I'm glad he's gone. I am."

Remus stared at her. He wasn't so disbelieving to her response. He was still shocked by it, though.

And even more shocked when she leaned over and hugged him, pressing her face against his chest. "Let me get dressed." she added, letting him go. "And then we can, I don't know, go see your parents, I guess?"

"If you want."

She waited for him to leave before smiling faintly to herself. She stretched, got out of bed, stretched again, yawned, then headed to her wardrobe to see what was clean.

She decided on the pale lilac robes and pulling her hair back into a high ponytail. She cocked her head, staring at herself in the mirror.

"You look a little pale, dear." her mirrored reflection said.

"Yeah, I know." Gen sighed. She decided against makeup and headed into the living room.

"Ready?" she asked Remus, who was seated on the couch, reading that morning's copy of _The Daily Prophet._

"No, actually, I was thinking..." Remus began, folding the paper and tossing it onto the table, "let's stay here. My dad said he'd let us know if he hears anything else."

"Fine." Gen sighed, seating herself on the couch next to him. "Didn't want to go anyway."

"Gen?" Remus asked. "Why the attitude?"

"Because... I think, no, I'm sure, I'm pregnant."


	37. Chapter 37

Family Feud

Chapter 37

"What did you say?" Remus demanded, staring at Gen.

"Nothing." she whispered. She raised a shaking hand to brush her hair behind her ear. "I didn't... nothing. Nothing at all."

"No, you said -- "

"I didn't say anything!" Gen shouted, tears springing to her eyes. "And it's not like you would care anyway!"

Ignoring him, she got up from the couch and hurried out of the loft.

Remus continued to stare at the spot on the couch where she had been sitting. He could not believe it. How could she...? Could he really be a father? Was it worth it?

He sighed softly as he got to his feet. She said there was a possibility. Right now, he needed to catch her before she hurt herself, or drank herself to stupidity.

He swung his cloak over his shoulders and headed out the door after her.

Gen panted slightly as she slowed down and thrust her hands in her pockets. It was a chilly day. And she had not bothered to grab her cloak. And she was beginning to wish she had not worn such thin robes.

She huffed and figured that a glass, or, better yet, a bottle, of Firewhiskey would be enough to warm her up. She was determined to forget the possibility of pregnancy.

"He wouldn't care anyway." she muttered, turning on the stop and Disapparating.

She had thought of going to The Three Broomsticks, but remembered The Hog's Head was far less crowded. And she did not wish to run into anyone she knew, even remotely.

She chose a seat at the end of the bar and settled down, waiting patiently for Aberforth to stop his conversation with two warlocks who kept shooting curious glances in her direction.

"About time." she muttered as he finally made his way over to her. "Expecting me to leave?"

"I was hoping so. I've told ya before, this ain't where you belong."

Gen sighed softly and said, "I would love to argue with you, but I'm freezing, so just give me that bottle of Firewhiskey over there."

Aberforth studied her for a moment, then shook his head. As he placed the bottle in front of her, he muttered something that sounded like 'Oughta report you to Dumbledore.'

"And what's he going to do about it?" Gen asked, raising her bottle in a mock toast. "Tell my mummy?"

"Ah, you know, he's sorry about that. He is. Half-expected you to show yer face here as soon as ya heard. That IS why you came, innit?"

"I heard, yeah. It's fine, though. I think a drunk, blind, retarded giant could make a better parent than mine put together."

Aberforth watched her in shock. Then he slowly shook his head again and returned to the conversation with the two warlocks.

Gen slowly sipped her Firewhiskey, vaguely wondering if Remus had left the loft to come look for her. 'I doubt it.' she thought miserably. 'Why should I matter to him? I'm just his roomie after all. Nothing more, even though we HAVE slept together on occasion.'

She glanced out of the corner of her eye. The two warlocks had left. But Aberforth had busied himself with another customer.

Which was fine. She did not wish to talk. She did not want sympathy at the moment. She wanted to think.

But she was finding that hard. Almost as hard as she found it to finish her bottle. She finally pushed it aside and tossed a few Galleons onto the bar before leaving.

Right outside, she bumped into John.

"Gwendolyn." He sounded a bit relieved. "You haven't... been drinking, have you?"

"I've tried. I couldn't get past a few sips, though. Honest. Why do you care?"

"Remus told me what you said. If it is true, then drinking is the last thing you should be thinking of doing at the moment."

Gen stared at John for a moment, then said softly, "But... if I am... my child will be an outcast. Would you wish that on anyone, especially an unborn baby that wouldn't understand anything?"

With that, she left John looked puzzled and hurt outside the pub.


	38. Chapter 38

Family Feud

Chapter 38

Gen came back to the loft a little while later, not exactly feeling pride, but not feeling as down as she figured she would. She sank down on the couch, vaguely wondering why Remus wasn't home.

"Probably with his parents." she said with a soft sigh. She stretched out, but almost immediately she found herself on her feet and pacing the floor.

She had to wonder what brought on this sudden attitude of hers. Was it because she figured Remus would not want to be burdened with a child? Or John?

With another sigh, she flopped back down on the couch. She wasn't too sure she wanted a child then herself. But there was no way she would bring herself to get rid of it. She couldn't do that. Her parents shoved her away, so she couldn't.

She was so deep in thought that she did not hear the door open and Remus, followed by his parents, come in.

John and Emily quickly exchanged looks and chose to lurk near the door. Remus made his timid way over to Gen and sat down next to her.

He was unsure of what to say to her. Finally, though, he said, "Are you positive?"

"Pretty sure." Gen murmured.

"And... what are we going to do about this?"

"We?" Gen asked. "You mean you actually want this?"

"I can't say I do now," Remus began, "but I'm not just going to up and leave you because of this."

But instead of being happy to hear that, Gen glared at him and said, "You sound as though this is my fault, my doing, like I planned this."

"I didn't – If I did," Remus began calmly after getting flustered a moment before, "I did not mean to sound that way. I'm sorry. I know you couldn't have done this yourself."

Gen crossed her arms over her chest and said nothing. She could not help but wonder if Remus would ever want anything to do with this baby.

"I don't want to talk right now." she said, getting to her feet. "I want to lay down for a bit. Then we can talk. If you want."

Remus watched her head to her room before he began shaking his head. What was he going to do about her?

"Remus?"

He turned and glanced at his mother. "Are... are you -- "

"Fine." he muttered. "I'm just not too sure what to do or think right now."

"Do you want us to go?" his mother asked softly.

"I... doesn't matter to me."

Emily glanced at her husband before crossing over to the couch, bending down, and hugging her son tightly. "We won't leave the house, in case you need us." she murmured, brushing a kiss atop his head.

"Thank you." Remus sighed. "I just want to think right now."

"I understand." Emily whispered.

She and John quietly left. At their house, John glanced at her and asked, "So... what do you think of all this?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to think. It's more... questions really. Like what are they going to do? Can they possibly keep it? Is it worth it? And what about us, John? Can we handle a grandchild? Are we ready for one?"

"Well, ready or not, we're getting one. If Gwendolyn carries to term." John said, pulling his wife closer for a hug. "Don't fret about it so much. It's not good for you."

"What is?" Emily asked.

"Well, just calming down for one." John murmured. "Why don't you take it easy, hmm? I'll fix us lunch."

"Thank you." As Emily settled down on the couch, she could not help but agree: whether or not they were ready, they were going to have a grandchild.


	39. Chapter 39

Family Feud

Note: Whoever still reads this, this is the last chapter, I do have a multichapter fic in mind, but I need to do some serious brainstorming on it. I can do a sort of sequel to this if anyone really wants that.

Chapter 39

"And you want this?" Gen asked softly. She was sitting on the couch, looking as though she had not slept in days. Her black hair hung limp in her face and she was doing her best to avoid Remus's gaze.

"Of course. It's as much mine as yours. And I'm going to take of it. And you." Remus told her.

Gen sighed softly, her fingers itching to be trapped in her hair. But she stopped herself. "And me?" she asked.

Remus nodded, though he wasn't too sure she saw him nod. "I mean it."

"But -- "

"No, Gwendolyn." Remus whispered. "I don't care what arguments you may have. I mean it. It's mine, too, and I'm not going to let you go."

He watched her open her mouth to reply, then quickly shut it. He wondered what she wanted to say. Even though he was almost completely sure it was nothing good.

"How?" she asked softly. "How do you plan to take care of us?"

Remus opened his mouth, then shut it. "I don't know yet." he murmured. "But I will find a way. I know it's not my place to help you decide, but your inheritance... that could be put to use if you're willing. And my parents will help."

"No?" he asked as she began to shake her head.

"No. I will use my parents' money, without hesitation, but Remus, we can't crawl to your parents -- "

"They're more than willing."

Gen started to shake her head again. "I don't want your parents to help."

"Well, why not?" Remus demanded. He realized how harsh he sounded and immediately apologized.

"Because it's not their place!" she burst out. She finally glanced at him, her blue eyes swimming with tears. "It's not yours, either. It's mine! I made that mistake!"

"It was a mistake?" Remus asked. "You mean it? It was a mistake to you?"

No, of course it wasn't a mistake, but she did not want to wrangle Remus into this. "Yes." she whispered. "It was."

"You don't mean that..."

"I do mean that!" she shouted, getting to her feet. "It's not your place. So leave it alone!"

Remus was on his feet, too. "Why are thinking this way?" he asked her. "Gwendolyn, it's mine, too. It IS my place to take care of it. You can't do it yourself. You just can't."

"I can." she whimpered. She made to push him aside, but he grabbed her hand.

"Let go." she whispered, trying to pull out of his grip. "Let me go!" she said again, this time more forcefully.

"No."

Gen glanced up at him, but very quickly turned away. "Leave it alone, Remus." she whispered. "It's wrong to do this. So stop it."

"Wrong?" Remus asked her. "Wrong to do what?"

Gen sighed softly and stamped her foot. "It's wrong," she began shakily, "to act like you care about me and this baby just because of the fact that I was stupid enough to sleep with you in the first place."

"It wasn't stupid!" He was starting to get tired of her pushing him away. He said he was going to take care of her. He did not know how, but he meant it. "You love me." he told her. "You don't want to leave, do you?"

Gen bit her lip and looked to the floor. She did not answer.

"Do you?" he asked again, cupping her chin in his hand, forcing her to look up at him.

"No." she sniffled. "I don't. But I don't want to ruin whatever plans you may have had. I can't stick you with a child, Remus."

"I have no plans," he whispered, "besides the plan to stay with you and our baby. So stop it. You're not going to get me to leave. You're not going to leave. And you won't keep me from this baby. Will you?"

Gen sighed softly and shook her head, not trusting herself to speak. She was glad that Remus had gotten firm with her. But she also felt she was in the right.

"Thank you." she said finally. "I don't know how we're going to do this -- "

"We'll find a way. I promise."


End file.
